Innocence
by Ginny Salvatore
Summary: Damon is a criminal. Elena is an innocent good girl... Or is she? Read to find out. Delena & Klaroline
1. Chapter 1 first meet

**_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TVD! Or the characters. Just the plot :)**_**

Elena Gilbert was 17. She didn't know it, but her world was about to change.

Caroline grabbed Elena's arm excitedly. "Matt asked me to the 20's dance!"

Elena smiled at her best friend. "I'm happy for you Care."

But there was sadness in her voice.

"Oh, you're going stag aren't you?" The blonde whispered.

"No, I'm going with Stefan again, It just feels wrong because we broke up you know? I mean, he asked me, but still..."

Caroline hugged her best friend. "He knows you're just friends. It'll be fine!" She smiled and skipped away.

Later that afternoon Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan and Matt were at the Grille when Stefan dropped some news.

"My brother is getting out of jail today." He said.

Loud exclaims were released by the group.

"You have a brother?" Elena yelled loudest of all.

"Yeah, he's been in for about a year, might have killed a man, but there's no proof so he's gonna walk free." Stefan's face dropped.

"I'm just gonna go home. I'll see you all at the dance tonight. Come over around 7 Elena."

Slowly everyone dispersed.

"Mr. Salvatore, you'll be released with parole for 9-14 months. We hope never to see you again."

The judge banged his gavel and Damon Salvatore strutted out of the court room a free man.

As soon as he got home he showered in his own shower, downed a glass of bourbon, and took a nap in his own bed.

Elena pulled on her white flapper dress, heals, and strings of pearls. Caroline had wrapped her hair into tight curls on her head and done her drastically dark makeup.

She showed up at the Boarding House at exactly 7, and walked right in.

She began to walk up the stairs in search of Stefan, when she ran into something warm and hard.

Elena looked and saw the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

He had long messy black hair, and cerulean blue eyes. His black sweats were slung low on his hips, and her hands were all over his hard abs.

His eyes met hers and her breath caught.

Damp smirked at the gorgeous brunette, not quite sure why she was dressed like a flapper girl, but thankful for the great vantage point. He could see straight down her dress, where she thankfully was braless.

He heard the girls breath catch, and pulled his hand up to sensually touch the small of her back. He would have taken her back to his room if it wasn't for saint Stefan.

"Elena?" A voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

The girl took a step back from him and Damon assumed she was 'Elena'.

"I'm up here Stefan, I was looking for you. Caroline is waiting for us!" Elena smiled big and took another step away from Damon.

"She was introducing herself to me." Damon called to his little brother.

Stefan glared and practically dragged Elena down the stairs and out the door.

"Stay away from him! He killed someone!" Stefan yelled at her am started to drive.

Elena looked out the window and saw Damon smirk as they drove out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2 At the club

****Damon was bored. He'd been out for all of 6 hours, and no one even knew it. Tonight, he was going to find his crew. He picked up his recently turned on phone and dialed.

"Hey Dick." Damon drawled.

"The fuck you talking to asshole?" The man on the other line yelled. "And why do you have my mates phone?"

"I don't know Klaus, maybe your best mate." Damon grinned big.

"Damon! You got out? Want me to round up the crew?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah. Get 'em all here."

*click*

Twenty minutes later Klaus and Elijah Mikaelsson, Alaric Saltzman, Mason Lockwood and Damon Salvatore found themselves at a small club just outside Mystic Falls.

"Order me a bourbon, I'm gonna find some slut to take home with me." Damon smirked as he sauntered into the dance floor.

Before long he was dancing with some brunette tramp that worked for a newspaper or something. Andie something or other.

"They'll notice we're under age Caroline!" Elena giggled as her friend drove them to Cat West.

"No they won't!" Caroline whined.

"Take your hair down, just pull out the bobby pins. Oh and take off the jewelry, and put on the shoes in the back. No one will even notice that we came from a 20's decade dance!"

Caroline loved to party, and partying with Elena was always fun. So after they ditched Stefan and Matt the two girls had decided to have some fun.

Together they sauntered into the Club, wearing smirks and batting their eyelashes. Within minutes an attractive British man had bought them drinks. Caroline stuck back to talk to him, but Elena downed her shot and headed for the dance floor.

She began to move her hips slowly, taking a minute to warm up to the music, soon she was dancing with a guy she didn't know.

Damon walked out of the bathroom slightly satisfied, Andie was a good fuck. Not the best, but after a year of no sex she did alright.

He spotted a young blonde with his crew, Klaus was chatting her up. Damon smiled, a genuine smile, his friend was good with the ladies. No doubt about it.

Joining his table he turned to the dance floor, searching for a suitable dance partner when he saw her. None other than his little brothers girlfriend, or whatever she was, Elena Gilbert. Dancing with some ugly asshole who was just groping her.

Growling he pushed himself up and stalked towards her. He tore the guy off of her and took his place. She didn't even notice there was a change. But he did.

Her soft, firm ass ground against him. She brought her hands up behind her and grabbed his, moving his hands to the flushed area below her breasts before tangling her own hands in his hair.

Damon leaned his head down and licked her neck, the moan she gave was so sexy.

"Yes baby. Just like that." He whispered in her ear.

The man behind her was amazing, he could dance, he smelt great, and his dick was huge. She was thinking of making Caroline cover for her... Then he spoke.

"Yes baby. Just like that." A low, sexy voice whispered into her ear. Suddenly she was so wet she was pretty sure she may die, but part of her recognized the voice.

Elena turned and looked at the most gorgeous man alive...

"NO! He's a killer!"

Her brain screamed at her. She pushed him away from her.

"How dare you touch me!" She nearly screamed.

"If I remember right, you're the one who put my hands on you baby, so don't go acting like you weren't enjoying it." He leaned in and whispered.

Elena took a step back, she wasn't enjoined him. Just the attention. She never would have stated enjoying herself if she'd know he was here.

"I wasn't. Stay away from me! You're a killer!" She smacked him in the face and dragged Caroline from the club, complaining Jenna wanted her home.

"Looks like someone has resisted the Salvatore charm mate." Klaus grinned widely as Damon took his seat again.

Damon glowered at his friend, punched him in the shoulder, and smirked.

"I'll get her." He vowed.

****Read and Review! Remember reviews are love! And love makes for faster updates!****


	3. Chapter 3 3rd times not the charm

****kind of a Klaroline chapter. Important though :) ****

****  
Elena avoided going anywhere except school and home for a week. She was doing really well, until her aunt Jenna noticed on Friday.

"Elena, honey are you okay?" Jenna asked her voice full of concern.

Elena hated it when Jenna asked questions. She was waiting on Caroline to pick her up for school, and Jeremy had already left, so it wasn't like she could just avoid Jenna.

"Umm yes?" A slight raise in her voice gave away Elena's questions.

"Uh-huh..." Jenna wasn't convinced. "Maybe you could go out and do something tonight. It's Friday."

"Oh yeah, I have a history report due, I think I'm going to ask Stefan for help."

Elena lied to her aunt. There was no way in hell she was going to the Salvatore Boarding House. Ever.

Caroline honked the horn impatiently. Elena slung her bag over her shoulder, smiled at her aunt and hurried out the door.

"Eeelenaaa!" Caroline shrieked at her best friend.

"Care, chill. What's up?" Elena rolled her eyes playfully at her best friend.

"I have a date tonight! With the hot British guy I met at the club! And I was thinking that a pair of black studded skinny jeans would be perfect..." Caroline grinned and gave Elena big puppy eyes.

"My jeans?" Elena wasn't surprised, they were sexy jeans. "You can use them. In fact I could help you get ready."

Caroline thanked her and agreed, pulling into the parking lot.

Stefan had been searching for Elena all day. Jenna had texted him that morning. He finally found her just as she was leaving the school.

"Jenna said you were coming over later cause you needed help with a history thing?" Stefan smiled hopefully.

Elena repressed the urge to roll her eyes. What the boy didn't understand about 'just friends' she would never know. They had tried, but it wasn't meant to be.

"Yeah, I have to help Caroline get ready for a date, but I'll be over a little after 6. "

"Okay, Damon shouldn't be home, he's always out with his friends or some slut."

Elena's stomach clenched, the statement pissed her off. Only because he's a pig. She reassured herself.

Back at the house Caroline got in the shower, while Elena went to the kitchen. There was a note on the fridge from Jenna. She was out on a date with some guy. Jeremy was upstairs, she could tell because of the music shaking the house.

Elena headed up stairs to find Caroline styling her blonde hair. Elena helped her do her make up, and then pulled out the jeans.

She had to admin, Caroline looked like a super model. She was dressed in black studded skinny jeans, silver stilettos, and a silver halter top.

The doorbell rang and Elena went down to open it, knowing Caroline would enjoy surprising her date.

Elena opened the door and found herself face to face with a rather attractive man.

"I'm Elena. Caroline will be down in minute. Please, come in."

"Niklaus Mikaelsson." He smiled and shook her hand.

Elena loved his accent, it was beautiful, but his eyes had shifted. She followed his eyes and saw Caroline. She smiled.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting Klaus."

"You look beautiful love." Klaus kissed Caroline's hand.

Draping his jacket over her shoulders, Klaus led Caroline to his car.

Elena quickly showered and reapplied her makeup. She pulled her long hair into a high pony tail. Then she put on short shorts and a tight black tank top. Just because it was hot out. Obviously.

Elena pushed her brothers door open, "Jeremy I'm going out. I have my phone. I love you."

Jeremy nodded at her. He could tell he was really high.

Then she walked to the Boarding House.

Stefan had to go to the store, so he wrote a not and left it on the counter for Elena.

Elena got to the house and just walked in. Stefan had said Damon was out.

"Stefan?" Elena called out for him a couple times on her way to the kitchen. She saw the note on the counter.

_'Elena, had to go get coffee. Eat if you're hungry. Be back by 7.' _

Elena rolled her eyes, that was still like 30 minutes. She began to rummage through the cupboards.

Damon had heard someone enter his house, call out for his brother, then raid his kitchen.

He didn't expect the for whatever was being cooked to smell good though.

He downed his brandy and found his way to the kitchen.

Elena Gilbert was in his kitchen, cooking, spaghetti? Gilbert. Dang those fucking Gilberts.

"You're making me dinner? How sweet of you." Damon drawled.

"No, I'm making ME dinner." The girl snapped at him.

"It smells amazing, may I taste?"

May I taste... Those words rang through her head. Yes, yes you may.

No! Elena! He's a killer! She scolded herself.

But she handed him the sauce spoon.

"It's delicious." He smiled at her. Not a smirk. A real smile. It was beautiful.

"It was my mothers recipe." Elena's eyes watered.

She saw the sadness and questions in his eyes.

"My parents both died in a car accident on Wickery Bridge a little over 11 months ago."

Elena began to cry, she clicked off the stove and drained her noodles, but her sobs began to tear through her.

Damon walked over to the small brunette and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

Then Stefan walked in.

****Sorry Elena gets so annoyed with Stefan. But he annoys me.****


	4. Chapter 4 Pain

******This is an ORIGINAL story. I did NOT steal it from anyone! There may be similarities to other stories because I read a lot of fan-fiction, but this is MY story.******

**_********THERE IS SELF-HARM IN THIS CHAPTER!*********_**

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena and held her close to him.

Then Stefan walked in.

"Damon! Get your hands off of her!" Stefan screamed lunging at his brother.

Damon took a step back from Elena.  
She was shocked. Spinning away quickly Elena ran out of the house.

Elena literally ran to the Mystic Grille. Hoping to find Caroline. Or Matt. Or someone! But no one was there.

Sighing she left and began to walk home. But when she passed the graveyard she turned and went to talk to her mom.

"Mom. I miss you. So much. Jenna's doing her best, but I just don't know what to do about Jeremy. He's always high. And his grades are slipping.  
All I want to do is die sometimes. But I know I have to be strong for Jeremy and Jenna.  
No one knows what I'm going through. I can't bring myself to admit the pain.  
I just pretend it isn't there. But it is. Just like the scars on my wrists, it will never go away..."

Elena sat on the ground in the grave yard talking to her parents all night. Her phone had died long ago, her bag was at the Boarding House, she was barely dressed. But still she talked on and on. Crying until she choked.

"...It's been a month. I haven't done it in a month. But everyday is a struggle mom. I need you.

I'm so sorry dad. I know you must be so disappointed in me. Look at me. Your perfect happy easy A daughter struggling day by day.  
I'm such a fuck up. I'm so sorry."

Damon went into the kitchen in search for some ice when he saw the small book sticking out from under the cupboards. Leaning over he picked it up.

Opening the first page it said

_'Private Property of Elena Gilbert. If found return immediately. Do not read.'_

So of course he took it to his room and began to read it.

_'Day 1,  
I fucking hate Stefan. He keeps asking if I'm okay. No I'm not fucking okay. Do I look okay? What the fuck? Does this look okay?'_

Across the whole next page were smears and spatters of blood. Damon turned a few pages further in.

_'Day 12,  
I need some pills. I'm out. I need some fucking pills! God damn it Tyler!'_

He went even further in...

_'Day 75,  
No blade in 6 days. And I went and fucked it up. I'm such a fucking waste. Maybe I'll just end everything...'_

Damon began to cry. He actually wept for the sad, broken girl who had written these things. He flipped even further in.

_'Day 104,  
Jeremy's high. Jenna's gone. And Tyler just left. I don't have any money so I fucked him good. Now I'm a whore to...'_

More blood. In fact the next few pages were covered in it. Damon flipped even further into this secret book of pain and self hatred.

_'Day 245,  
I'm sober. No drugs or pills at all in the last month. I'm starting to feel better. I haven't burned myself in a couple weeks. No blade in a few days. I'm almost okay.'_

Damon smiled a little at the next couple entries, they were almost happy. But then it got bad again.

_'Day 262,  
I'm a fucking waste.'_

Then there were twenty pages soaked through with her blood. Damon was going to be sick. He was sure of it. But he kept going.

_"Day 285,  
These blades are never leaving this book. I am not going to keep doing this. Jeremy needs me alive, even if that's all I can do for him. I have to live.'_

There were 4 razor blades taped to the page. Completely covered in tape.

'She probably used a whole spool.' Damon thought to himself.

Just out of curiosity Damon flipped through to a new page.

_'Day 329,  
Stefan's brother is getting out of jail. He might have killed someone..._

_I met Damon. He is so fucking sexy.'_

Damon smirked and flipped through to two days ago.

'_Day 335,  
I'm avoiding everyone. It's killing me again. Help me.'_

Then this mornings.

_'Day 337,  
Have to go to the Boarding House. Stupid Jenna is making me. Stefan is gonna annoy me, and Damon is just going to be fucking some slut. God this sucks._

_Why does the one hot guy have to be a killer? How is he different from me. I'm a killer. I've tried to kill me. Maybe we're not so different.  
Maybe I'll get to know him. Probably not. I have to always look innocent and perfect. But maybe.'_

Elena fell asleep at her parents' grave. When she woke up the sun was nearly directly over head.

She slowly walked home and crawled into her bed. Deciding to go back to sleep.

A thunderous noise woke her at dusk. She went downstairs to see what is was.

Damon Salvatore was on her front porch holding a small book, and a leather jacket.

"Can i come in?" His asked quietly.

"Um, sure. Let me get dressed I'll be right back." Elena hurried upstairs.

She quickly changed out of her pjs and into plain black skinny jeans, and a tight red tank top. She let her hair down and headed for the stairs again.

"YOU READ IT?" Elena screamed at Damon.

"Yes." Damon didn't try to explain himself or anything. He just stood there.

After about 10 minutes of yelling Elena broke down. Sobbing on the floor.

"You probably hate me now. Are you disgusted with me?" Elena's small voice rose to Damon's ears.

"Never." He whispered. And pulled her to her feet. He pulled her arms to him and turned them over. There were no scars. He was so confused.

Elena grabbed a baby wipe from the table and began to scrub at her arms. Soon the wipe was tan colored. She had removed the foundation from her arms.

Long this scars, tons of them stood up on her skin. Damon brought her arms to his mouth and kissed them.

"Come with me." He whispered pulling her gently to the door. When they were on the porch she could see his blood red Harley Davidson in her driveway.

"Let me show you something." Damon handed her the leather jacket he'd been holding and strode towards the bike.

Elena hesitated for a minute,braided her hair quickly, pulled on the jacket he gave her, and climbed on the back.

"Hold on baby." Damon yelled above the roar of the motor. Then he peeled out of the driveway.

Elena clung to him tightly. Laughter erupted from her lips. Real laughter. It had been a long time since she'd laughed for real, and the sound made her happy.

****this chapter was intense. Some explaining will probably happen in the next chapter or so.****


	5. Chapter 5 Damon's story

Elena just kept laughing, when she couldn't laugh anymore she just smiled, a real smile. Not a fake or forced smile. A real one.

About an hour later Damon stopped the bike, Elena thought about complaining but she couldn't. Somehow he made her feel okay, alive, whole.

"Elena come here." Damon led her to the edge of a cliff, rushing ocean below them, pinks and purples swirled in the sky above them.

Damon sighed softly. This place, was the place he loved and hated at the same time.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elena's soft voice broke the haze through his mind.

"It was right after my twelfth birthday, and my mom showed me this place. Told me it was her favorite place. That she saw the goodness in everything here. That this is where I needed to go to remember her, because this is where she'd always be.

At the time I had no idea what she meant, but every Friday night just the two of us would have a picnic here. Every night for the next eight months. The friday before my thirteenth birthday rolled around and I couldn't find her, so I decided to wait for her here. I waited for 6 hours.

The next morning some climbers found her body on that small ledge right there"

Damon pointed to a small outcrop of rock about 75 ft below them.

"The coroner said she'd been dead for almost 24 hours. That Friday morning while Stefan and I were at school my dad hurt her feelings, she was already on anti-depressants, she had come here to think, but instead of thinking she jumped.

My mom killed herself right here, 10 years ago yesterday.

My dad blamed me, he said I depressed her. He told me she killed herself because of me. I started doing drugs. Hard drugs Elena. Started dating a girl named Katherine. We did crack together.

Four years later, when I was 17, I got her pregnant, she wouldn't stop with the drugs, she killed it. Katherine went to a clinic and had them kill it.

When I found out I shoved her down a flight of stairs. I went to Juvie for 9 months. When I got out my dad and Stefan had moved to Italy. I met Klaus and got clean. My dad sent Stefan back to me about a year later. He was 12, I was 18, I didn't want to take care of him. So I didn't.

He somehow managed. I got back into drugs. Not doing them, but selling them. A couple years of that and it got boring, ran back into Katherine, she ended up pregnant again; turned out she was cheating on my with Logan Fell, the guy she left me for when I was in Juvie. She didn't keep his kid either.

Right before I turned 22 Fell and I got into it, I punched him, he passed out, I left, next morning he was found dead. I got locked up. Met a kid named Tyler in prison. Together we helped each other stay out of trouble. And here I am now with you."

Elena stared at Damon, speechless. She didn't know what to say.

"How do you come back here?" She finally whispered.

"I promised her that no matter what is always come visit her here, before she died, she made me promise. It was hard at first, I struggled. I only came here when I was really high, usually just to fuck some slut and think about jumping. But I never did, because I knew that would break her heart." Damon walked up behind Elena and led her away from the edge of the cliff. He had laid out a blanket and together they sat on it.

"Tell me Elena."

"Tell you what?" She was confused.

"Your story. Tell me. It'll help. I promise."

Elena sighed deeply. She hasn't ever told anyone her story. Ever. Not once.

Tears welled in her eyes.

"Damon I can't. I'm not ready..." Elena began to sob softly. "It hurts to much."

Damon pulled Elena into his lap. And he let her cry.

"It's okay. I'm going to help you through this. It won't always hurt like this. I'll be here every step of the way. You'll get better."

Damon laid down, still holding Elena close to him. He never thought he' d meet anyone close to as messed up as he had been, and here he was, holding this girl, who was barely keeping herself alive, and for the first time in 10 years Damon Salvatore felt important.

They fell asleep laying on the blanket on top of that cliff.

For the first time in a very long time, neither of them had any bad dreams.

****short chapter but... NOW YOU KNOW MOST OF DAMON'S STORY! More to come on the murder thing :) please r&r!****


	6. Chapter 6 the beginning?

When Elena woke up on Sunday, the sun was directly overhead, she had no clue where she was, and there was a random man next to her.

Elena jumped up slightly frightened before remembering everything. Damon had read her journal, confronted her, then told her about his past. She was stunned.

Damon Salvatore, the possible murderer, had bared his heart and soul to her... He had cried with her, held her while she bawled, then slept on a cliff with her. He was one interesting character.

Slowly Elena sat back down next to him, when she realized that he had taken his jacket off, she began to trace the veins in his arms. Smiling a little at the simple action. It had been a long time since she had felt comfortable enough around someone to willingly touch them in any affectionate way.

She thought about Jeremy, and about Jenna, she decided that when she got home she would attempt to help her brother. If Damon was going to help her, she aught to help someone else.

She laid back down, gently resting her head on Damon's chest, listening to his heart beat.

Damon woke up when Elena laid down on him, he knew that the gesture was small, but it was progress. Elena had started off as a game or prize, but now, now she was important. He was capable of teaching her to fix herself, and in the process maybe she'd fall for him. He smirked an kissed the top of her head gently.

"Miss Gilbert, I'm famished, would you care for some breakfast?" Damon asked elegantly, holding in have laughter.

Elena giggled. "I do believe that would be wonderful Mr. Salvatore." She countered.

Both pulled on their matching leather jackets, and climbed on the bike.

At the Grille, Damon bought Elena brunch. Together they sat and talked for a good hour after they finished. Just enjoying some time together.

When Damon left the table to pay the check, Stefan walked in. Quickly Elena put her number in Damon's phone. She grabbed a napkin and wrote sloppily.

' I had a great time. I gave you my number, but I can't handle anyone's shit right now. See you soon maybe.'

She left the note under his phone and left the grille.

On her walk home a red Convertible pulled up behind her.

"Elena! Get in!" Caroline screeched.

"Dear God Caroline, calm the fuck down!" Elena mumbled as she turned and climbed into the car.

As soon as Elena was seated Caroline began to ramble.

"So I went on my epic date Friday. Klaus took me to a nice place outside of town, then we got drinks, and ended up at his place. I slept with him!"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Seriously? On your first date?"

"Yes! Now don't judge! On Saturday morning when I was trying to call you and tell you, you weren't picking up, so I called Stefan. And he told me about walking in on you and Damon getting cozy..."

"Oh my God!" Elena screamed. "I had started crying and he hugged me!"

"Yeah yeah! That's what I meant. Anyways Stefan said after he walked In you ran off and left you crap at his house. Damon read your journal then he left the house with it! You don't let anyone read it! Are you gonna kill him?"

"I know he read it. He left to bring it back to me..." Elena nearly whispered.

"Last night I went to your house looking for you and you weren't there. So I asked Jeremy and he said you left with 'Damon or someone'... And then I saw you ride into town this morning on his motorcycle!"

Caroline had finally reached the point she was getting to. Elena just sighed.

"So what happened? Did you do the vertical tango? Is he good? Klaus is..." Caroline trailed off.

"Care! I didn't have sex with him! We went for a drive and hung out all night. I needed a break! Okay? He's not like everyone thinks! So leave me the fuck alone!" Elena's voice rose as she talked.

"Woah! Elena! Chill! Klaus told me Damon likes you. I was gonna try and set you up. His past is really sad. Kind of like yours..."

"I know care.."

"Well then, mission accomplished!" The blonde smiled.

"That's a nice jacket by the way." She said with a wink.

"Thanks. It was a present." Elena stick her tongue out at her friend.

Elena's phone went off. It was a text from an unknown number. It said.

'It's Damon. Maybe you'd like to get dinner tonight?'

Elena sighed.

'I can't. Have to do a history paper with Stefan.'

Damon scowled as he read her reply.

"Saint Stefan strikes again." He growled. "At least she'll be here."

Damon smiled. And went back to cooking.

Elena wearing holey sweatpants and a tank top walked into the boarding house around 4 in the afternoon.

It smelt amazing in there.

Rounding the corner to the kitchen in search of the smell she saw Damon pulling something out of the oven.

"Uh Damon?" Elena was so confused.

"You said you couldn't go to dinner, and I've still got to eat." He joked. "Maybe you could join me?"

Elena smiled and nodded. If Stefan asked she'd just say that Damon had cooked something and she was starving.

"You showed me your mom's recipe, if only on accident, so I thought I'd show you mine's. Ratatouille." Damon smiled when Elena took her first bite.

It was delicious. Elena had no words...

When Stefan came in Elena told him exactly what she had rehearsed.

"Hey Stef. Sorry, Damon had cooked and I was hungry. You're always late to our study times... And their at your house! How do you do that?"

Elena faked a laugh and together her and Stefan went to the living room to study. But she couldn't help throw a smile back at Damon.

Ten-thirty rolled around and the two Seniors had finished their paper. Stefan had passed out literally two minutes after they finished, and Elena had no way to get home. She thought about walking, but it was late. So she asked Damon.

Knocking on the door she thought was his, Elena called his name.

"Damon?"

The door opened and before her stood a very wet, naked Damon. He had a towel slung over his shoulder but nothing else on.

Elena couldn't help but peek, she looked away quickly though.

"Hey 'Lena. What's up?" Damon questioned her slowly.

"Umm... I needed... Umm..." Elena trailed off.

"You needed what?"

"I don't want to walk home but I have school tomorrow..." Elena was trying to for a full thought. She'd only ever seen a named guy before once, and that was the night her parents died.

And Stefan didn't compare to Damon at all. Damon was huge...

Elena shook her head.

"A ride. I need a ride home." She finally choked out. "Stefan fell asleep and I don't want to walk."

Damon walked back into his room and pulled on his black pants. He didn't bother with a shirt, but he still pulled on his leather jacket and shoes.

Elena got into Damon's blue camero and sighed in relief. She didn't want to explain the motorcycle to her aunt.

Damon drove fast, he took the scenic route back to Elena's house though.

When they got to her house he walked her up to the door. Elena hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Damon. You have no idea how much this has all meant to me..."

"I think I do Elena." He whispered into her ear.

Elena took a step back and looked up into Damon's perfect blue eyes, and at the same exact time, she both began to lose and find herself. Subconsciously she but her lip and leaned forward. Damon leaned in and slowly pressed his lips against her.

Damon's lips molded to hers perfectly. Feeling bold she slipped her tongue out and licked his lip, surprised Damon opened his mouth, and Elena took the chance to slip her tongue in. Their tongues wrestled for a minute, before the door opened.

Jenna noticed a random blue car in the driveway and had gone to check it out. When she opened the door she saw her 17 year old niece playing tonsil hockey with a grown man.

Jenna cleared her throat and the two broke apart. Together they looked at her.

"Elena I think you should come in now."

Elena let go of Damon and entered the house. Jenna closed he door. And Damon left.

** ** sorry it took a couple days. I had bad writers block. But please tell me what you think! Plz r&r!****


	7. Chapter 7 The party

Jenna practically slammed the door shut. She turned and stared at Elena.

"First you go study with Stefan, then you disappear! You were home for long enough to change and leave again according to Jeremy! People saw you ride into town on a motorcycle? And now you're making out with grown men on our front porch?! What has gotten into you Elena? How old is he?" Jenna flipped out.

"Stefan was being a dick Friday so I went to talk to my mom okay?! I was home for a few hours Saturday! Jeremy was just to high to notice! And why does it matter what I rode on? I'm back aren't I?"

Elena flipped her hair and stormed up the stairs.

Suddenly she stopped, turned and yelled down to her aunt.

"He's 23!"

And slammed her bedroom door.

I should have just stayed the night there. Then Jenna couldn't have ruined my night. Elena sighed deeply and thought about kissing Damon.

It was better than he expected. It was like his lips were made for her. He tastes delicious, and no one had ever kissed her with such passion before.

She fell asleep still thinking about Damon Salvatore.

Damon called Klaus.

"Meet me at the Grille. I need a damn drink. Bring the guys."

4 bourbons later Damon had spilled, but he left out what was in the journal. That wasn't anyone's business.

"Then her damn aunt interrupted us!"

Klaus smacked Damon on the back of the head. "You told her bout your mum? That's fucking brave mate."

Elijah had decided not to come so it was just the two of them and Alaric.

"Ric, what's up man?"

"You're insulting my girlfriend dick head." Ric growled at Damon.

"Fuck man! I was talking about Elena's aunt! Not your Jenna..." Damon trailed off.

"You're dating 'Lena's aunt?"

"I've been dating her for a few months dick." Ric said.

"Well how the fuck was I supposed to know?" Damon turned to Klaus. "Still enjoying Blondie?"

The guys talked girls and booze for a while, just enjoying guys night when Mason Lockwood came in.

It'd been a few days since anyone had seen him. "There's a party tomorrow. You guys in?" He asked excitedly.

With slightly confused looks they all agreed except Alaric. He couldn't go, he had already made plans with Jenna.

The next morning Elena turned in her history report. "Thanks for letting me have a few extra days Mr. Saltzman."

Elena smiled at her aunt's boyfriend. She saw Alaric more at her house than she did at school so it was always funny to have to address him as a teacher.

"Um Elena... A friend of mine wanted me to give you this." Alaric whispered and slipped her a small piece of paper.

Later on when se was talking to Caroline she found out that the teacher had also given the blonde a matching piece of paper.

"Have you read it yet?" Caroline asked.

"No, you?"

"Nope." The blonde smirked and opened her note. She read it aloud.

"Love, meet me at the Salvatore Boarding House tonight at 10:30. Dress sexy, we're going to a party.

Klaus."

Elena opened hers and read it,

" 'Lena, want to go to a party? Meet me at my house 10:00. Wear something... Interesting. And your jacket *winkey face*.

D."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Looks like we're going to a party... But why did Ric have the notes?"

"It's weird that it call him Ric. And I think he's friends with them... I've heard Klaus mention a 'Ric' before." Caroline mused.

The girls told Jenna they would be at Caroline's, and they told Sheriff Forbes they'd be at Elena's. It was perfect.

Because the Sheriff was working they got ready at Caroline's.

Elena wore a red leather halter dress with black stripes down the sides, a black stipe under her boobs, and small black designs on it that barely covered her ass. She curled her hair, and applied a dark smokey eye. She wore red open-toed platform ankle boots that laced up the front and fishnets. She completed the look with the leather jacket from Damon.

Caroline word a one sleeved royal blue stretch fabric dress with 3 diamond cutouts on the side. She pulled her hair up into an elegant knot at the base of her neck, applied red lipstick, and slipped on matching blue platform pumps.

They took a picture together and then headed to the boarding house.

Damon and Klaus sat around the house drinking, waiting for the girls to show up. Damon wore all black, and Klaus wore blue.

'I love bad bitches, got a fukin problem.

Yeah I like to fuck.

I got a fukin problem.'

The song filled the house, slightly confusing them, when the girls walked in.

"Nik! Hmm hi!" Caroline jumped up and wrapped her long legs around her boyfriend and kissed him deeply.

Elena strode into the house, deliberately ignoring Damon, opened the liquor cabinet, and pulled out his bourbon. She took off the lid and took a large drink. Closing it she turned back to him and smirked.

"First you show up at my house in THAT, then you steal my liquor? Keep it up and I may just have to punish you Miss Gilbert." Damon smirked and pulled Elena to him.

Her body smacked against his, and slowly she pressed herself against him. He leaned in to kiss him and she smirked, stepped away, and said;

"Let's go! I'm bored!" Giggling Elena literally pulled Caroline off of Klaus.

"I want to drive separately!" Caroline whined.

"We'll then you have to leave first bitch!" Elena giggled.

Caroline dragged Klaus out to her convertible, and practically shoved him in the drivers side.

Elena waited for Damon to be ready to go, he led her to the camero.

"But I want to take the bike! I have my jacket!" Elena burst into a fit of giggles.

Causing Damon to wonder how much she'd had to drink already.

Elena sauntered up to him, placing her hands on his chest, she ran them down slowly, stopping at his pants line. Leaning in she kissed him.

Damon was surprised, he moved his hands to her ass and pulled her close to him. Her hands snaked up his body, into his hair, holding him to her.

All too soon she broke away. "Now can we take the bike?" Elena grinned and bit her lip, knowing she'd won.

Damon stopped the bike at the old Lockwood property, Elena knew exactly where she was. They climbed off.

"Um Damon, who's party is this?" She only barely masked the fear in her voice.

Damon heard it anyways. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close to him.

"Mason Lockwood is a friend of mine, it's his party."

"Mason... Oh fuck me!" Elena growled.

"What?!" Damon was shocked by this side of Elena. She'd always seemed so... Innocent. Even after he read her journal.

"I used to buy from his nephew. A lot... Tyler and I had an interesting situation. As in, when I needed a fix and was broke I fucked him for drugs..." Elena paused, trying to gauge Damon's reaction, he just held onto her like before, so she continued.

"When Ty went to jail, I practically offered myself to Mason so he'd get me some... It's embarrassing. I haven't seen him since that night."

Internally Damon was both pissed and sad for her, but on the outside he didn't show it.

"It's okay 'Lena, Mason is my friend, he won't bring it up."

Elena had been dancing for at least two hours, with Klaus, and Mason, and now with Damon.

The song slowed down and Elena wrapped her arms around Damon's neck. Pressing her body against his they swayed with the song.

"Elena?" Damon whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?"

"Will you go out with me? Like can everyone know now?" Damon was sure they were dating, but he wanted to know what she thought.

"I already am baby." She purred licking his ear.

Damon smiled and kissed her, then the song ended.

They went to get drinks. Elena and Caroline both took 3 more shots, whole the guys drank beers.

"I think that's like 20 now." Klaus called out above the music.

"20 what?" Damon asked.

"20 shots in the last two hours. 20 shots, 2 beers, a sex on the beach, and then some of our bourbon apiece. They should be wasted!" Klaus laughed.

"We'll our women sure can hold their alcohol!" Damon laughed with him.

When they turned back to the girls, they were gone. Looking to the dance floor they weren't there. On top of one of the tables set out, both of them were dancing together.

Elena was grinding on Caroline, and holding her arms in the air. Caroline's hands were just below Elena's boobs and she was obviously kissing the other girls neck.

They danced together like this for a few songs, before slipping off the table and rejoining their guys at the bar.

"Want to see something fun Nik?" Caroline cooed into her boyfriends ear before licking it. "Watch me!"

Casting big eyes at her boyfriend the blonde grabbed Elena.

"Let's show them how much fun we used to have!" Elena giggled.

Caroline pushed Elena into the tree next to the bar and licked up her neck. Elena moaned, and pulled the other girls head up. Caroline licked Elena's lips, and Elena kissed her. With one hand Elena switched their positions. She held the blondes hands about her head, pinned to the tree, and licked her cleavage. Elena kissed her once more before releasing her.

They walked back to their men and kissed them, laughing at their stunned faces. No one seemed to notice all the camera flashes.

Around 4 am the next morning Damon carried the now passed out Elena up to his room.

Between the 79 shots, the make out sessions with both him AND Caroline, and all the dancing she had done the girl was worn out.

He removed her shoes and unzipped her dress. Just when he moved to take it off she woke up.

"Let's have sexy time!" Elena whispered quite loudly.

She giggled standing up, slowly she slid her dress off, standing before him in only a tiny red thong. He couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. But there was no way he was taking advantage of her.

He took off his own t-shirt, and put it on her.

"Not tonight beautiful." She giggled and laid down next to him, tracing his abs, and that's how she fell asleep.

When Elena woke up Tuesday morning it was still dark. Her head was pounding, but she began to take stock of her surroundings.

Black bed, black curtains, black clothes everywhere. Sexy man with black hair... She was in Damon's room, in his bed, wearing his clothes.

She remembered the party. "What a trip!" She practically yelled, then downed 4 aspirin, and took a shower. When she got out she realized she only had her clothes from the night before, so she put them on.

Crawling onto his bed she licked his chest and kissed him.

"I have to go to school. I'll be back tonight." Then she stole his sunglasses and his car keys.

*****Okay long fun chapter! But things are gonna get wild soon! Please r&r!*****


	8. Chapter 8 an attempt

Elena walked into school in her skimpy party outfit, followed closely by Caroline still in hers. Neither of them had gone home, so they had no other clothes. They got to their lockers and both had a picture of them kissing on theirs. Laughing they stuffed the pictures in their lockers and headed to class. They had already missed history. Thank God. Neither of them wanted to face Alaric.

Elena was in the bathroom the first time she heard the whispers.

"She's such a slut..."

"Lesbian."

"I think she's bi..."

"I heard she's fucking that murderer."

"So you're all saying she's a suicidal bisexual slut? If that's how she's gonna be maybe she should just kill herself."

Elena waited until they had all left the bathroom before leaving it. Drying her eyes, she headed for class, but everyone was staring. Pointing. Whispering.

"Maybe if you're gonna be suicidal enough to fuck a murderer you should just off yourself!" Someone in the crowd called out.

Elena held her head up and walked right out the door. She jumped into Damon's car and drove to his cliff. She jumped out and practically tore open her journal. She flipped through it to the page she needed. But they were gone. All 3 blades gone.

Where they were supposed to be was a small note.

'you are better than this.'

Elena fell. She just fell. She didn't stumble, or trip. She just hit the ground. Her head smacked the ground and she was out.

No one could find Elena. She was just missing.

Stefan called Caroline, Caroline called Jenna, Jenna called Alaric, Alaric called Klaus, Masen, and Damon.

Damon told Ric he'd find Elena. And everyone went to sit at the Gilbert house.

Damon hopped on his bike and sped out of town. He just ha a feeling that's where she'd be.

An hour and a half later, on the outskirts Richmond he pulled into the cliff.

He saw his car, and smiled. He was glad she was here. He turned off his bike and walked around the car. When he saw her he freaked out.

"911! I need an ambulance now! My girlfriend fell! She's bleeding from her head! I don't know what happened, she's been missing for about 6 hours!"

"Please calm down sir. What's your location?" The operator said.

"I... I don't really know. We're about 15 minutes southeast of Richmond city limits... We're on the cliff sometimes called Lovers' Hill? Please hurry!"

"Sir we've traced your call and have your exact location. Police and an EMT crew will be there in approximately 14 minutes. Please stay on the line with me."

Damon sat down next to Elena and just tried speaking to her.

"'Lena, baby? Please wake up?"

Just mindless chatter while he sat on the line with the operator.

"Sir, the EMT's should be there in one minute."

"They're here, I'm gonna hang up now."

Damon clicked the phone off and ushered the men with the stretcher over to Elena.

Carefully she was lifted onto it and into the Ambulance. Damon insisted he ride with her.

Jenna held onto Alaric. Klaus held Caroline, Mason sat there looking like an idiot, and for the first time since his parents died Jeremy Gilbert was not high.

Four hours after Alaric had called Damon, Damon called Alaric back. Alaric put the phone on speaker.

"I found her. We're at the Richmond Hospital. She had fallen and hit her head pretty hard.

The doctors say she had a concussion and maybe some bruising on her brain. She got 12 stitches in her temple, and the doc said she was lucky to have survived the fall.

Something startled her, and she supposedly fainted. Lost about a quart of blood, and they are going to keep her here for the next two days at least. She's asking for Jeremy."

"Tell her we'll have him there in an hour." Alaric said and hung up the phone.

When Elena woke up again he brother was sitting beside her holding her hand. He could tell he was sober, he was sober for her.

"Elena I'm sorry.." The boy began to cry. "You needed me and I wasn't there. You've always been here for me, I didn't realize how much I needed you until today."

Elena raised her bed up just enough to hug her little brother.

"It's okay Jer. It's okay. We still have each other. Let's just remember that okay? We have each other."

Elena cried with her brother.

"I love you Jeremy." She whispered before Falling back asleep.

Alaric, Stefan, Mason, Caroline, and Klaus each came in to check on her, before apologetically heading back to Mystic Falls.

Jenna, Jeremy, and Damon state with her.

"It slightly upsets me that you're dating my niece. You've been to jail for murder." Jenna finally said after a few hours of uncomfortable silence.

"I didn't kill that man, if I had I'd fess up to it. But I didn't kill him." Damon tried to soothe Jenna.

"That's what Elena said. But then again, that is what you told her. Thank you for finding her though. She's the only thing keeping Jeremy sane right now."

The two talked for hours before Jeremy came out. He requested food and dragged Jenna off to the café.

Damon went to talk to Elena. He has seen her journal out and hid it back in the car before the EMTs arrived.

"Elena, why were you up there? I know why you had the journal out, but why there? Of all the places?"

Damon's voice broke. His pain evident on his face.

"I wasn't going to kill myself. I know what I'm doing. You stole them! Those were mine! Put them back!" Elena hissed at him.

She was angry. If he'd just stayed out of her life then she wouldn't be in the fucking hospital right now. And she told him as much too.

"You wouldn't be in THIS hospital Elena. But you'd be in one eventually. People notice this sort of thing. And I'm not giving you back the blades. Ever. They are mine now. You don't need them anymore!"

Damon was angry. At himself for taking her things, at her for trying to kill herself again, even if she said she wasn't going to. One day she would, and he had to save her.

"I can't lose you Elena. Jeremy can't lose you! You have to be here! With us!" Damon sat down next to her bed and gently held her hands.

"The nurse asked about the scars. It's in your record now. There was nothing I could do. I'm sorry Elena."

Elena just laid there and cried. For what seemed like hours, but was just a few minutes, before the pain killers knocked her out.

Everyone took turns sitting with Elena, and eventually all the excess cars got to where they needed to be.

On Friday, the doctors released Elena with strict orders for rest and relaxation. They also have her a prescription for Vicodin, and one refill, because she'd probably have reoccurring headaches for a while.

Jenna filled it immediately and had Elena take two like the doc had said.

Jeremy had been sober for 4 whole days.

On Sunday Elena went in for a check up and told the doctor that the Vicodin wasn't strong enough, so the Dr. upped her dose and have her a new prescription.

Elena forged two extra copies of the prescription, just in case. And had the first one filled.

****dun dun dun. Please read and review!****


	9. Chapter 9 yummy

*****I know that the Dr. wouldn't have really given Elena addictive drugs without very close supervision. But I needed it to be that way for the story to work. Not everything will be technically right.*****

On Monday before school Elena took one of the smaller dosed pills. Jenna wanted Elena to stay home, but Elena was adamant she was fine to go back. Everyone had heard about her fall so she wasn't worried about their talking anymore.

"I'm fine Jenna!" Elena called out exasperated while putting on the sunglasses she had stolen from Damon.

Jeremy was ready for school, Matt was there picking him up.

"Just let me get that paper for Mr. Saltzman."

Jeremy had been doing really well. He had just stopped with the drugs. Elena's accident had literally scared him so bad he had gotten clean. It had been 6 days since his last high.

When the boys left and Jenna was out of the room, Elena took 2 of the strong Vicodin and stuffed a cotton ball into the bottle, then she dropped it in her bag.

When Caroline got there to pick her up she was already feeling high.

At lunch Elena slipped another pill in. No one noticed.

For the last month Elena had been popping pills. 4 a day. 7 a day. 12 a day. 22 in a day. No one seemed to notice.

She had refilled the prescription 7 times.

About 2 months after Damon was released from jail, Elena found out an old friend was getting out.

"You'll like Tyler. He's a great friend." Elena giggled siting on Damon's lap in his bed late on a Thursday night.

Leaning in she kissed Damon roughly. Drugs made her very very horny. She ground against Damon, causing him to groan.

Elena thought back a few days.

'. "Elena, we haven't even gone public and your always trying to get in my pants." Damon joked with her.

So she had told her aunt that she was dating him. Then her friends. That spread through school like wildfire. Everyone in town knew by the end of the day that they were officially together. '

Damon's tongue on her neck brought her back to the now, and she moaned loudly. Slowly she reached down and unbuttoned his shirt that she was wearing. He just kept placing open mouth kisses down her body. Leaving goosebumps on her wet flesh.

Leaning backwards she pulled him onto her, exposing her bare breasts to him. His mouth latched onto her left nipple while his hands kneaded her right breast.

Suddenly a door slammed downstairs. Damon lifted his head up, startled by the noise. Elena, unhappy with the lack of contact moaned and licked his chest, trying to entice him back to her.

Damon, sat up and threw the sheet over her. "Cover up. Someone's coming up here." He whispered, click the tv on and pulling her up to watch it with him.

Just as she got the top button done Stefan came busting in the door.

"I get that you're dating now or whatever, but maybe shut the fuck up when I have company okay dick?" He yelled at Damon, before slamming the door and heading back down the stairs.

Within minutes Elena was asleep.

When she woke up, Elena slipped out of Damon's bed and into the bathroom. Before she could start to have withdrawals she took 4 Vicodin right then, then slipped back into bed.

Soon the drugs kicked in. Amping up her sex drive. Elena reached over to the edge of the side table and grabbed her lipstick. Applying a thick layer of the red makeup she smirked and pulled the sheets off her boyfriend.

Little Damon was not so little, and he was very wide awake. Elena grabbed Damon's boxers firmly and pulled them down over his cock.

She was going to put her mouth on him. Wrap those soft, sultry lips around his cock and brand him for life. And when she did, she could kiss any idea of getting rest goodbye. He'd never make it to tonight without fucking her.

She leaned forward and in one smooth movement took the entire length of his cock into her mouth. She gagged a little as it hit the back of her throat.

Elena began to bob her head faster. Playing with his balls in her hands. She moaned aloud sending vibrations up his dick.

She could feel him grow in her mouth. His cock began to pulse.

Damon woke with a start. Yelling out, "oh my fucking god. ELENA!"

Them he shot his whole load down her throat.

Elena crawled up his body and kissed him. He could taste himself on her. Even though he had just come her was getting all worked up. But Elena had school. And she told him so.

Jumping up, she quickly or in and out of the shower. "Oh Damon. Ty gets out this afternoon, so I'll probably be over there tonight. I haven't seen him in forever.

Then she left for the day.


	10. Chapter 10 Tyler's Elena

Damon had a long morning.. Elena hadn't been very kind waking him up then just leaving and he had just taken his 3rd cold shower.

He sighed. He wouldn't even get to see her today. She was going to see a friend... He wondered what her deal with criminals was...

Elena smirked at the flyer in her locker. There was a heaven & hell rave that night and she intended to take Tyler to it.

Stuffing it in her bag she left school. He had taken Damon's car again so she didn't have to wait on anyone. She had taken her last 4 pills a few hours ago and was feeling antsy.

Tonight would be fun.

At the pharmacy the lady behind the counter told her she was out of refills, which pissed Elena off royally.

Storming out of the building she ripped open the glove box and pulled out the shiny plastic card Damon had given her 'for emergencies'. Elena couldn't think of any bigger emergency than needing a new rave outfit. She left Mystic Falls and pulled into the biggest mall in Richmond.

Elena found the Fredrick's and bought a red leather corset. Next she went to Hot Topic and bought a black leather mini skirt that only covered part of her ass. Finally she bought black leather boots that went to mid-thigh. She already had the devil horns at home. Satisfied with her purchase she left the mall.

She went and got her nails done. Then entered a hair salon. She'd never done anything to her hair, so this was kind of crazy for her. She had chunks of it dyed bright red. All together she had spent over $500.

Smiling she headed to the prison.

Tyler Lockwood grinned at the car that pulled up. He never thought Damon Salvatore would be the one to care. Maybe mason had borrowed his car or something...

When a sexy brunette in leather got out he was speechless. He had no clue who it was. Maybe Damon had gotten back with that bitch Katherine?

Suddenly the girl pulled off her sunglasses and ran to him. Tyler picked her up and spun her around.

"Hey sexy. I've missed you while you've been locked up." Elena smirked.

"E..Elena? What?" Tyler was startled. "You look... Better."

He was dumbfounded. Last he had seen Elena she was literally giving him her body for Vicodin. Not even good stuff. When she wasn't high, bleeding, or fucking she was asleep. She sure had changed.

"Yeah I am. My boyfriend is great. He's helped me a lot." She smiled softly.

"How long have you been clean?"

"Umm... Well I've been blade free for nearly 6 months. And I was clean for 115 days... Then I hit my head and they gave me my pills... I've been high since." Elena hasn't told anyone but Tyler seemed to already know.

"Don't worry baby. I could tell you were coming off a high. But your doing good with that blade."

Tyler pulled Elena close to him and looked into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. Elena kissed him back for a minute, but she couldn't help comparing him to Damon. When she pulled back she asked him just one thing.

"How long since your last high?"

"A few days. Why you have plans tonight?"

"Oh just a little party we're going to." She winked at him. He loved raves and he was going to surprise him.

Caroline jumped up and down giggling.

"Please Klaus? Pleeeaaaseee?"

"Okay we'll go as heaven my darling. But I'm not wearing sparkles." Klaus scooped up Caroline and kissed her.

"Since Elena is busy shall we invite Damon?" He asked holding her bridal style.

"Umm yes!" Caroline screeched as he threw her on the bed and tickled her.

"I have to go shopping though! Can I buy your outfit?" The girl shrieked and squirmed under his torturous fingers.

"Love you can do anything you want."

Damon rolled his eyes at the blonde standing in his door way.

"Klaus is going! Come with us!"

"Whatever Barbie. I'll go just leave!"

"We'll pick you up in two hours!"

Caroline curled her hair and covered her whole body in silver sparkles. He slip a halo connected to a headband on and smiled. She wore a white corset connected to a feathery skirt, white wings, sheer white stockings and 5 inch stilettos.

Klaus wore tight white pants and large white wings.

Damon dressed from hell. He wore black leather pants and a red cape.

When they arrived at the warehouse on the edge of town it was already packed.

Someone offered them ecstasy. Damon and Klaus both passed, but Caroline was all for it.

Elena smirked at Tyler's face when she came out of the bathroom. Her long hair was a teased mess. It looked like sex hair. Her boobs nearly hung out of her top, and her ass was hanging out of her skirt. Her bright red lipstick an dark eyeliner completed the look.

Tyler only wore a pair of blue jeans. He hadn't had time to get an outfit.

Together they had gone to a dealer earlier that afternoon and picked up some ecstasy and LSD.

They had already had a few drinks, and Elena was ready to be fucked good. But she resisted Tyler's offers and drove them to the rave.

Before they walked in they both took an LSD tablet.

A minute later Elena turned around and walked into Damon.

"Why do you look like sex?" She screamed at him.

Tyler was beyond confused.

Elena ran her hands over Damon's stomach pushing him into the wall.

"Elena!" He purred as she grabbed his dick. Squeezing hard.

Elena slammed her mouth onto his. Shoving her tongue into his mouth. They stood there with her hand in his pants.

When she pulled back it was Tyler's dick she was squeezing. Slowly she drew her hand back.

"Well that was intense." He smirked squeezing her ass.

"Whoa. How'd you get there? I was with Damon." She whined. Her pussy was on fire. She needed him.

"Um no. You only thought I was him..."

They just stood there dazed for a long time.

"Elena?" A familiar voice called out to her.

"Damn it Tyler! Who the fuck is that?"

"Umm Caroline?" He told her softly. He wasn't sure if that was the girls name or not but he did recognize her.

Behind her were Klaus and Damon.

"Lockwood!" They both called out to him.

"Been a while Klaus. Salvatore."

Damon saw Elena and was instantly turned on. She look ravishing. Literally. He wanted to fuck her senseless.

"No no no no no!" Elena started to scream. "You're not Damon either! I want Damon!"

"'Lena. I'm right here." Damon had no idea why she flipped out. But when he saw her dilated pupils he figured it out.

Turning to Tyler he grabbed him by the throat.

"What is she on?" Damon growled.

"She took ecstasy at 4. And LSD about an hour ago."

"Why did you give her drugs! She's been clean or months!"

At this statement Elena began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Baby." She cooed at Damon. "I've been high constantly since the doctor gave me my choice pill."

Damon was shocked. Her choice pill... Vicodin was her drug choice? Shit shit shit.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He grabbed her and asked violently.

"Because I didn't have to! You're not my dad! My dad is fucking dead and I answer to no one! So don't act like your my fucking boss!" Elena screamed and pushed him into a wall.

Everyone kind of knew what was going to happen next, but none of them actually wanted to see if they were right. So they all walked away.

Elena opened the vial around her neck and tipped it down her throat. The effects of the ecstasy hit her immediately.

She dragged him to the dance floor.

Damon danced with her for a minute before picking her up an carrying her out of the building. He texted Caroline and told her he'd taken Elena to the tent he'd set up. She needed to sleep it off.

As soon as Damon laid her down she was out. She had overworked herself with all the drugs and alcohol.

Damon vowed to watch her better so she could get clean again.

****plz r&r****


	11. Chapter 11 Klaroline Fluff

Elena woke up just before the sun began to rise. She slipped out of the tent and over to where some known dealers were. With them was Tyler.

She still had the ecstasy in her system but everything had pretty much worn off.

Sauntering up to Tyler she sat o his lap. Gently grinding her bare ass on him. He smelled like alcohol and pot and she loved it. Taking the joint from his mouth she took a few puffs.

Smiling silently at him.

Tyler knew that Elena was never going to be his, and that she wasn't really all that interested. But she was an addict that needed a fix, and he was a dealer that was more than willing to give it to her. They just left it at that.

He pulled out a back pack he'd acquired sometime the ought the party and pulled out her favorites. Ecstasy, whippets, LSD, and a bottle of Vicodin.

"200$ for all of it and I'll through in the pot for free." He whispered into her ear.

Elena knew that he was giving her a great deal. She mentally delayed for a minute before deciding. She used the old method to accept. The old system worked. Grind for no. Kiss for yes. So she kissed him, slipped 200$ in his pocket, and took the drugs with her.

Back at the tent she wrapped the stuff in her jacket from Damon and left a note saying she'd gone home.

Ty was going to stay and catch up with his people.

Elena stopped at a gas station and changed into jeans and a tank she'd brought with her. She scrubbed the dirt and makeup off her skin and pulled her hair into a sloppy bun.

Now Jenna would just think she'd stayed with Damon. No biggie.

She smiled and rolled a joint quickly, smoked it, and walked put of the gas station. She put on her/Damon's sunglasses and drove home.

Damon woke up slightly groggy. He had a massive hangover, his girlfriend was gone, and he wasn't sure where his ride was.

He assured himself Elena was fine, and slowly packed up all the shit he'd left out.

He found Caroline and Klaus about mid-day. They were searching for the car keys.

"You left them in the car love." Klaus finally remembered.

By late evening they were all in there respective homes... Mostly. Damon and Klaus were. But Caroline had stayed with Klaus.

At Klaus' condo he and Caroline were cuddling on the couch watching The Notebook. When it ended Klaus wiped away her tears and spoke softly to her.

"Caroline, love, I know we've only been together a short while, but I love you."

Tears filled Caroline's eyes again and Klaus thought she was upset with him.

"I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to upset you."

Caroline shook her head and smiled. "I love you too Niklaus Mikaelsson!"

She kissed him and then thought of something.

"Tomorrow is my mom's day off. Come have dinner with us!"

The man's eyes grew wide and he slowly nodded. Shocked by the idea. The last time he'd seen the Sheriff she'd pulled him over and then caught him with Heroine. It hadn't been his, it'd been Katherine's... But that's not the point. He gulped and struggled to find his voice.

"That's a... lovely idea. I enjoy the prospect of meeting your mum."

Caroline smoothed her soft yellow dress and smiled. She'd made dinner and gotten the house clean. She had obsessed over making sure all of her golden blonde curls had the exact same amount of twists and that they lay perfect. She had ironed her nicest summer dress, and had painted her toenails. Now she was waiting.

"Care, it's just dinner. It doesn't have to be perfect!"

Her mom had told her that over and over all day. She just kept rolling her eyes and shaking her head at her mother. She obviously didn't understand!

It had taken Caroline a full hour to convince her mom to put on something other than kaki shorts!

Klaus was due any minute now.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Caroline immediately stopped straightening things. She rushed to the door, checked her appearance, and pulled it open swiftly.

Klaus stood before her in jeans, an expensive royal blue button down, and a suit jacket. In his hands were red roses, and purple tulips. He handed her the roses and kissed her softly for a moment. When she stepped inside he followed her.

"Mom this is Klaus Mikaelsson. My boyfriend..." Caroline grinned widely at her mom.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Mikaelsson."

"And you Sheriff Forbes. Caroline speaks of you often, and had mentioned you liked tulips." Klaus copied Damon's smirk and handed her the flowers.

"Thank you Klaus, and call me Liz." She smiled genuinely and left the room in search of a vase.

While she was gone Caroline hugged him.

"That wasn't so bad! You made it sound like you thought she would kill us both if I brought you here!" The girl giggled and kissed his cheek. She slid her hand into his and led him to the dining room.

"I made dinner... I don't cook often, but it should taste alright." She smiled again.

Liz walked in and sat the case on the table. She sat down opposite the man and looked at him sternly. Caroline left the room to get dinner.

"I've been clean for two years Liz. Swear on my life. I'll never hurt her."

Liz heard Caroline headed back so she nodded and smiled. Caroline sat the pan down.

Taking off the tin foil she revealed a pot roast and vegetables. She sat down. Looking back and forth between her mom and boyfriend she could see the tension.

"I already know mom." She nearly whispered hoping to make things less tense.

As soon as the words left her mouth it was as if the whole world had brightened. No one was keeping secrets now.

After dinner Klaus took Caroline for a drive. They went to the beach and swam in the dark for a little while. They fell asleep together on a towel in the sand.

***** I thought a lighter chapter would be good after Elena's issues! As always please read and review! Reviews are love and Love makes the world go round :) ****


	12. Chapter 12 Delena

Elena crawled into her closet silently. She pulled the door closed gently. Not making any noise. Frantically she pulled up the carpet and a loose floor board. Plunging her hand into the hole she grabbed her small flashlight. She covered the hole in the floor and turned on the light.

It was small, barely enough light to cast a shadow on the door. But it would suffice. Tears began to roll down her face and she shook her head hard.

"Damon! Please help me." She whispered over and over again into the darkness.

Damon sat at the boarding house waiting for Elena to call him. He had gone to her house after the Rave to check on her and she had slammed the door in his face.

That was 6 days ago. He hadn't tried to contact her since.

She had called him yesterday but he missed her call. She didn't answer when he called back. So now he was just waiting.

Jeremy was worried about Elena. She'd been hiding in her room since Damon had come by to see her. She wouldn't come out or let anyone it. She didn't eat either. She just sat in there alone.

3 days later Elena crawled out of the closet. It was almost dark out and someone tapped on her widow. She pushed it open and Tyler climbed in.

He had french fries and more drugs. She forced a smile onto her face and pushed herself up off from the floor.

"How long since you last ate baby?" Tyler wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I don't know. Since last time you were here." She grabbed the bag and began to eat quickly.

"Elena! That was 4 days ago. How are you still moving?" The concern in his face scared her and she pushed him away.

"I'm fine Ty. Leave me alone about it."

They sat in silence as she ate. When she finished she staggered to her closet in search of the bag she hid her drugs in. It was empty.

"You downed 50 Vicodin, 40 LSD tablets, a pound of weed and some ecstasy in four days Elena? Damn." Tyler smirked and refilled her bag.

Elena handed him her last hundred dollars. Then smiled sadly.

"Elena..." Tyler began to speak. But before he could finish his sentence she kissed him roughly.

He smiled at her boldness. "You have a boyfriend baby."

"He's not here is he?" She whispered and pushed him onto her bed.

Elena unzipped his jeans and grabbed him forcefully. Then her phone rang.

"God damn it!" She screamed and answered the phone.

"What?" She growled. Slowly moving her fist up and down Tyler's shaft.

"Hey 'Lena. I was wondering if you want to get dinner with me tonight?" Damon's smooth voice calmed her and she took her hand off of Tyler.

A smile covered her face. "I'd love to. Pick me up at 7?" That gave her a little over an hour.

"I'll be there beautiful."

Elena clicked the phone shut, and looked at Tyler.

"Take this." She pulled out a pair of diamond earrings and gave him one. "That should cover it."

Tyler was shocked. She had never stopped to answer the phone before. But he took the earring and left.

Elena took a few of the pills. She wasn't sure how many. But a couple of both she was sure. Then she got in the shower. When she got out her head felt a little fuzzy.

She turned on her curling iron and picked out her outfit. She wore a simple white summer dress. It had an empire waist and went to her knees. She wore a soft brown eyeshadow and red lipstick. Smiling at her appearance she grabbed her leather jacket and her bag.

She could hear voices downstairs, so she headed down.

Damon was waiting for her, he was talking to Alaric but stopped as soon as he saw her.

Damon smiled and kissed Elena gently. Then he waved to Jeremy and guided her out the door.

"You look stunning 'Lena."

That was all the conversation they had until they arrived at the restaurant.

"Table for two. Salvatore." Damon winked at the hostess. Elena noticed.

That was when her suspicions set in.

Dinner was simple and fun. They laughed and talked and shared chocolate cake. Afterwards they went to their cliff.

They laid out blankets and looked at the stars together. That's when Elena freaked out.

"You're cheating on me!" She screamed suddenly. "I saw how you were with that waitress! All winking and flirting! How could you do that to me?"

Damon was taken aback. It happened so suddenly he didn't know what to say. He just sat there silently, staring at her.

"Answer me!" Elena screamed and smacked him across the face.

Damon jumped up and growled. "I would never cheat on you! I fucking love you Elena!"

Now it was Elena's turn to be shocked. "You what?" She whispered.

"I love you Elena! More than I've ever loved anyone. I'd never do anything to hurt you!" Damon croaked out, slowly approaching his girlfriend. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I... I... I love you too Damon." She whispered finally, tilting her face up to him.

Damon looked down into her eyes. The brown was nearly invisible. Her heart raced and her breath quickened.

Slowly he leaned down and kissed her. It was gently at first. But soon it gave way to raw passion.

Somehow they ended up on the ground. Laying on the blankets.

Damon pulled her dress up over her head, and unclasped her bra. Leaving her in only her high heals and thong. He bent his head and sucked on her right nipple, while massaging the left with his hand.

Elena unbuttoned Damon's shirt and pushed it off of him. Tracing the V down into his pants. She unzipped them for him and he kicked them off. She wasn't surprised to see he wasn't wearing underwear.

Pulling herself up to him she kissed his neck, causing him to shiver in pleasure.

His hand danced down her skin. He slipped it between her legs, circling her clit once before plunging two of his fingers into her. She screamed in pleasure.

"Oh my god!"

"It's Damon baby." He cooed plunging them in again.

"So. Close. Gonna..."

Damon smirked and latched him mouth onto her clit, sucking hard just once. That's all it took for Elena to come.

Screaming in pleasure and thrashing about, she rode her climax as he continued to pump his fingers into her.

When she came down he leaned over her and kissed her. He could feel him at her entrance. She nodded slightly to give her consent, and gasped loudly as he filled her completely.

Damon stayed still for a minute so she could adjust to his size, he wasn't exactly small, but when she began to wriggle beneath him he knew it was okay.

He drew himself out of her completely before slamming back into her. He drove himself into her at such a pace she was soon screaming his name as she approached her second orgasm.

Damon was close. He wanted to wait for her, so he moved his hand in between them, rubbing her clit.

"Come with me baby." Damon called out. That's all it took for Elena to come. They finished together. Laying on the cliff in bliss, they fell asleep.

** **sorry it took so long to update. Please review!****


	13. Chapter 13 beginning of her end

Elena woke up in her bed, in Damon's arms smiling. She loved waking up with him every morning. It had been two months since they had first slept together, and It was quite a regular thing now-a-days.

Reaching over she pulled her nightstand open and grabbed her secret bag. It was empty. She was broke. And Tyler had cut her tab off. She was starting to freak out when Damon stirred next to her. Silently she lay back down and tried to calm herself.

School let out for the summer and the crew decided a party was in order.

It was to be held at the Mason and Ty's place. Klaus and Damon would supply the alcohol. Caroline decorated. Elena, Jeremy, and his girlfriend Bonnie did music. Stefan and Matt supplied food.

Friday night rolled around and the party was in full swing. What had started as an "end of school bash" had quickly morphed into something huge.

In the true spirit of things Elena was of course high. And Damon noticed.

"Lena what'd you take tonight?" Damon growled in her ear.

She just giggled and danced away holding a bottle of Corona over her head.

Damon growled and stormed off in search of Tyler.

Damon found Tyler dancing with a tiny brunette named Haley. Roughly he grabbed Tyler's shoulder.

"I need to talk to you." He growled quietly.

"I'll be back babe." Ty cooed at the girl and followed Damon to an empty room.

"How long? How long since se was clean Tyler?" Damon's voice was loud and hard.

"I don't know. Since she was in the hospital I guess." Tyler mused.

"Stop selling to her!"

"Hey! I cut her off two weeks ago! I told her she was doing to much and needed to cut back. So lay off Dick."

Damon stared at Tyler in disbelief. The boy had the audacity to lie to him? He could tell she was high as fuck! He slammed Tyler into the wall.

"The fuck man? I cut her off!" Tyler yelled.

"Who's she buying from? Find out!" Damon dropped Tyler and walked out of the room.

He was pissed off and ready to beat the shit out of someone. Spotting Elena he strode over to her, picked her up and carried her out of the party.

She was wasted and high and needed sleep. He took her home to Jenna.

Alaric answered the door.

"Again Damon? You're being a terrible influence!" He laughed.

"I am painfully sober dick. Let me take her to bed." Damon pushed past Ric and up the stairs.

He laid Elena on her bed and took off her heals, then he covered her up and kissed her head. "I love you beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered before heading back downstairs.

Jenna an Ric were on the couch watching TV.

"Gotta go. As a responsible adult, or some shit, I have to make sure these kids get home safe." Damon shrugged and rolled his eyes before heading back to the party.

Elena looked around quickly before turning down the street. It had been two days since she was last high and Damon had made her go home early and killed her buzz. She was having major withdrawals. She was broke an things were getting expensive.

She knocked on the barley noticeable door at the end of the alley. It was quickly opened and he slipped in. She was led to the small room at the back and gently pushed in.

She slid the hood from her head and looked the man in the face.

"Hello Elena." The brunette man said smiling.

"I'm here for my shift?" Her voice shook slightly, fear barely contained.

"Yes. Are you sober?" He asked.

"Yeah. I've been that way for a few days." She whispered.

The man handed her a joint to calm her down. She took it with trembling fingers and put it to her lips. After a few puffs her nerves began to calm.

"Katherine!" The man called an olive skinned brunette into the room. Elena noticed that they looked almost exactly alike.

"Kitty please take..." He pause looking at Elena.

"Oh! Um.. Brandi." Elena thought on her toes.

"Take Brandi to the dressing room and help her get ready. She's very new to this life style." The man smiled and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Follow me." Kitty purred. So Elena did.

The room was bright and there were about 6 girls in there getting dressed.

Elena was given a pink plaid mini-skirt, a pink plaid and leather top that barely held in her boobs, a tiny pink thong, black fishnets, and 6 inch stilettos.

Slightly nervous she put it on and was pushed into a chair. One girl, April, twisted her hair up into a sloppy falling bun and curled parts, while Katherine put large amounts of black makeup on her face.

Elena looked in the mirror when they were finished. She was unrecognizable. Smiling, she relit the joint the man had given her and finished it. Calming her nerves completely.

"Come on Brandi! It's our turn." Katherine pulled her over to the doorway. "Wait till he announces us. Be sexy. Dance."

"Please welcome an old favorite and a new delight! Kitty and Brandi!"

Elena swayed onto the stage, smirking at the crowd of men. She grabbed the pole and swung around it, while Katherine crawled along the stage rubbing her boobs in people faces. She crawled to Elena and started running her hands over her.

They danced together for a while, before Elena left the pole. 30 minutes later, Elena left the stage. She walked into the crowd to a boy with a birthday hat on.

She smiled at him. "How old are you baby?" She purred.

"Ei... Eighteen." He stuttered as she slid her hands over him.

By the time Elena was done that night, 4 hours later she had made 300$.

She walked back into the little office.

"Hey kiddo." The man said. "Just call me M while we're at work okay?"

He smiled at her and handed her a bag with all her favorites in it. She handed him 200$.

"Thanks M." She smirked and headed home.

****Thank you for reading! Please READ AND REVIEW!***

Here's Elena's outfit: .


	14. Chapter 14 life scare

Jeremy Gilbert was worried. He'd caught his sister slipping out of the house at 10 p.m, more than kind of high, many times this last week.

He had hoped she was going to see Damon, but when he found the man alone at the Grille he was terrified.

"Hey dick. Where's Elena?" Jeremy joked with his almost older brother.

"I don't know, she keeps telling me she's sick and not to come see her, but she never answers when I call." Damon tossed back the last of his drink, shaking his head.

"She's not home Damon. I may know where she is though. Come with to get her."

Damon nodded. Rising from the bar he glance around, something was wrong. Very wrong. He could feel it.

When Elena got off work it was about 2 a.m, she was tired, but she had promised to get coffee with Katherine, so now they were sitting in the other girls BMW on their way to an all night place.

Sitting at the small table in a cute little diner, they started to talk.

"So tell me, who's the guy?" Katherine smirked.

"Ugh Kat! Who says there's a guy?" Elena rolled her eyes at the girl.

"The hickeys do." She smirked mischievously back.

"Damon. Damon Salvatore." Elena finally said.

"The murdered?" Kat looked terrified.

"He didn't do it!" She insisted.

Together they chatted for about an hour before deciding Elena would just stay with Katherine for the night.

When they pulled up to a huge mansion Elena was shocked. "How?" She stumbled over the word.

"My boyfriend is literally perfection. And yes he's okay with what I do." She smiled genuinely.

The girls quietly snuck in, but there was a man waiting for them.

"Hello pet." He whispered kissing Kat chastely.

Elena's eyes widened. "Elijah?"

"Ah Elena! How wonderful to see you again." He hugged her gently. "How's everyone? I know I haven't been around lately. Lots of travel for work."

Elena just nodded. Speechless. What a small world! Was all she could think.

Kat showed her where she could sleep and gave her some clothes. Soon she was out.

Damon and Jeremy pulled up to the strip club around 8 that morning. They walked in, even though it was closed.

"Elena?" Jeremy called out loudly.

"She's not still here Gilbert." Damon growled unhappily. A picture caught his eye.

Two dark haired, olive skinned girls, in barely anything hung to poles, kissing. About them it said 'Kitty and Brandi! Week nights 11-2'

Damon's heart sank. His perfect, beautiful Elena, was a stripper. And to make things worse she danced with his backstabbing bitch of an ex Katherine!

In his anger he grabbed the picture off the wall and tore it to shreds.

"Let's go Jeremy!" He called out. Storming out of the building.

Elena about mid afternoon, she had a pounding headache. So she lit up. Pulling on the tiny night dress Kat had lent her she began to explore the house.

She found herself in a room of pictures. The covered the walls and the ceiling and were in frames on every surface.

Silently she walked around, just looking, until she came to a particular cluster of photos.

Kat and Damon snorting coke. Kat and Damon kissing. Dancing. Laughing. More coke. Kat, Damon, Elijah, Mason, and Ric doing shots. The group on a road trip. Kat with some really bad bruises. Kat and Damon kissing. Kat and Logan Fell (the dead guy) kissing. Kat and Elijah. Kat with her hands gently holding her large stomach. Elijah holding a little girl with Kat laying in a hospital bed. Lots of pictures of a small olive skinned girl. Then a picture of a little girl on a sick bed.

Elena's stomach lurched. This was? No! She couldn't be DAMON'S Katherine. Why would she live with Elijah?

Suddenly Elena's whole world spun and she fainted.

"Elena? Elena honey?"

A man's voice brought Elena around. When she woke her head was spinning. Then she remembered everything.

"You! How...? How could you Elijah?" Elena's voice shook in her anger.

"You can't help who you fall in love with Elena. You should know that of all people." The man smiled kindly.

Just then Katherine walked in, holding a baby, about two years old.

"Is that..?"

"She's Eljiah's. Biologically I promise. When I was pregnant with 'Logans' baby, I was lying. She was Elijah's. I had played all of them and ended up pregnant. But Eli, loved me and now we have a family." Kat smiled and hugged her toddler before sitting her down. "Go play Isobel."

Elena shook her head in disbelief. She stood up, and silently went back to the room she was staying in. She found a pair of PINK sweatpants and put them on, along with a tank top.

"I have to go. I'll see you at work Monday and I'll bring your clothes." Elena told the other girl before calling a cab.

"Elena! Please don't tell him!" Kat called out to her.

Elena shook her head in disbelief and walked out.

Elena walked into her house, intent on a shower, when she noticed her friends were all there.

Damon, Klaus, Mason, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, Stefan, Bonnie, fuck even Tyler was there.

She glanced at them and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be right back guys, give me a sec." She headed upstairs and grabbed her bag. She took 4 Vicodin, and LSD tablet, and smoked the rest of her joint. Them put her hair up. She headed back downstairs.

"Hey Elena!" Called Caroline.

"Or maybe we should call you Brandi." Jeremy muttered loudly.

***Elena's POV***

"What the fuck is this about you guys?" She asked.

Something was wrong. Her whole body ached. She was shaking. Why was she shaking? Fear enveloped her. She couldn't see. Everything was black.

"Damon!" She tried to scream but she couldn't hear anything. No words were coming out.

The whole world went black, but she could see the ocean. Beep blue and sparkly. Why was the ocean afraid? She wondered.

*normal narrative*

Everyone sat there while Elena was upstairs. Caroline spoke to here. Then Jeremy.

"What the fuck is this about you guys?" Elena asked them all.

Suddenly her body started to shake. Her face became afraid.

"DAMON!" Her shrill scream caused them all to jump.

Damon leapt up and ran to her. He caught her just seconds before her head crashed into the ground. Her whole body was twitching and she was making no noise.

"Call 911!" Caroline yelled, searching for her phone frantically.

"I have it!" Jeremy yelled. "Hello? I need an ambulance! My sister is having a seizure I think. She may had overdosed!"

His voice was shaky but he kept the lady on the phone.

20 minutes later Damon and Elena were halfway to the hospital. Everyone else was in their cars, following them. Jenna and Ric had been called and were on their way too.

Silently and quickly Damon slipped a ring into her finger while no one was looking.

At the hospital the doctor stopped him. "Sir, we can't do anything without patently consent."

Damon smiled painfully. "I give you full consent to do anything necessary."

"Who are you to her sir?" The doc asked.

"Her fiancé. Now fix her."

The doctor left immediately.

It wasn't long before everyone showed up. Jenna was first to ask Damon anything.

"They had to pump her stomach. She'll be checked into a a psychiatric ward for 72 hour suicide watch. She's not awake. They won't let us see her yet."

"Suicide watch?" Jenna's voice cracked.

"She ODed Jenna. I gave them permission."

Jenna's eyes shone with anger. "Who are you to give them permission to do anything? It's your fault she's here! She was doing so well before she met you!"

Jenna smacked him across the face.

"Jenna, you don't know anything about how she was before I came along! She was trying to off herself regularly. Ever seen what's under all that makeup on her skin?" He growled quietly.

Jenna was speechless.

"I called a rehabilitation center. They'll be at your house to get her on Thursday." Damon said softly. Hugging Elena's aunt.

"Ok." Jenna felt defeated. How had she let this happen? Elena and Jeremy were her responsibility. Ric took Damon's place I'm comforting her.

"She's awake. While she had overdosed slightly, that doesn't seem to have been what caused this. It seems whatever she was taking was laced with bleach. We still have to put her on Suicide Watch though. You can see her now. Two at a time." A nurse came Into the room and told them.

"They're gonna lock me up babe." Elena cried into Damon's shoulder. "I didn't over dose! There was something in it! I swear."

"Elena honey. I know. But I need to know where you got it." Damon whispered into her ear.

"At work. M gave it to me." She kissed Damon and then sat in the wheel chair. The doctor wheeled her into the ward.

The walls were white. The bed was white. The floor was white. The ceiling was white. The patients wore white. The nurses wore white.

Elena started to cry. She'd been sitting in the small white room for weeks it seemed. But she knew it had really only been a day.

The tears came harder when she realized it was Damon's fault she was in here. She began to scream. Running, she threw her body at the door, screaming at everyone.

They had out her in solitary because she had thrown a spoon at the doctor.

Her head hurt. She was so tired. Her body schlumped to the floor and she crawled to the bed. Pulling herself up she pulled the button on the wall to call the nurse.

Her hands shook slightly.

"Yes Elena?" A nurse answered the door.

"I'm gonna puke! It's to white. Please help me!" Elena's tears continued to stream.

The nurse left the room, but she came back quickly with a wheelchair. "Come on Miss Gilbert, lets go for a walk.

Damon stormed through the doors of the strip club, he shoved past the men ogling girls. And past the girls giving lap dances. He slipped past the security guard that was standing in front of the door to the back. Looking around quickly he spotted a door that said 'M' on it. He assumed this M was the man responsible for give 'Lena tainted drugs.

Shoving it open he found the room empty. He walked in and looked around. There was a picture on the desk, it was a man and 7 strippers. Elena was one of them.

Damon's mouth dropped as he recognized the man. "Mason?!" Damon growled.

"Hello Damon." A sultry voice from his past sung out to him.


	15. Chapter 15 broken hearts

****Katherine is pretty OCC in this story. But it my story, and it's how she needs to be for it to work. This is really a story about healing and love, so there won't be a lot of hatred.** **

"Katherine fucking Pierce!" Damon growled.

"Soon to be otherwise baby." She cooed waving her hand in front of him. A huge diamond ring glistening in the low light.

"Does he know what you do?"

"Mmhmm. He knows. And when we get married I'm gonna stay home with Isobel." Katherine smiled.

"Isobel? Who's that your dog?" Damon sneered. There was no way stuck up prissy bitch Katherine would have kept a kid.

"She's my daughter Damon. So shut the fuck up. The baby was never Logan's and I never killed it." She smiled sweetly.

"No just mine right?" He roared throwing the picture in his hand at the floor.

Katherine jumped back, and Mason walked in. She saw the flames in Damon's eyes and quietly excused herself from the room.

Damon punched Mason, knocking him to the ground. Glowering, he pulled him up again and slammed him into the wall.

"You gave her tainted drugs and pretended like you wanted to him me with an intervention?!" Damon dropped him harshly. "You will never have a place again Mason. I swear to God if I ever see you again then I will really commit a murder!"

Mason lay on the floor in a head. Nose bleeding, ribs bruised. No one went to check on him. No one even cared.

Damon stormed out of the club only to find Katherine sitting on the hood of his Camero.

"How is she?" Kat asked quietly.

"Why the fuck do you care Katherine?" He was pissed.

"She was my friend Damon. I'm sorry for everything I did to you, but we were young and really fucked up. I regret it everyday." Her eyes closed and tears ran down her face.

"Would it have been a boy or girl? Who would it have looked more like? I gave it a name and bought a plot. There's tombstone in the Mystic Falls Cemetery." She whispered crying.

Damon was nearly crying. He had hated Katherine for what she'd done. He never thought that she regretted it. Remorse wasn't an emotion she had back then.

"Name?" He choked out. Unable to form sentences.

"Carson Dominique Salvatore. It's a pretty neutral sex name." A smile lit up her face.

Damon had never seen Katherine really smile. She always wore a deceitful smirk when they were together. Damon smiled back.

"Thank you Kat." He whispered.

"Damon, I want you to know I loved you. I really did. I just didn't love you right, we weren't good together. Don't ever lose Elena ok? You're really good for her." Katherine slid off the hood of his car and walked over to him.

Slowly, almost timidly she hugged him. "It was great to see you again Damon."

She let go of him, climbed into a Cadillac Escalade and drove off.

"You too Kat." Damon said quietly before heading home.

Elena smiled at the nurse, she had been released from solitary and was watching cartoons with the other teens in the facility.

She got to go home tomorrow and was more than ready. Her hands had stopped shaking and she hasn't puked in twelve hours. She was painfully sober and her head hurt, but she wasn't locked in that white room so that was all okay.

Damon sat at the Grille drowning his sorrows in bourbon. Today would have been its 5th birthday. After about 4 more drinks he called Klaus.

"You have to come get me man."

"Why? Just stay there." Klaus sounded agitated.

"Can't. Gotta get Elena and I don't have my car."

Klaus picked him up and took him back to the house. Damon sat at the table with a cup of coffee silently. He sobered up quickly.

"Wanna talk mate?"

"No. I'm fine. Just gonna shower and go get her."

Elena hugged the nurse. She still didn't know her name, but she was never coming back here, so it didn't really matter.

She rode the elevator down to the lobby. And there he was. Standing there waiting for her.

"Hey Ty!" Elena hugged him and smiled.

"Damon is coming to get you babe, but I brought you a present. This is all you get." He smiled and handed her a joint.

"God Ty you're the best!"

They walked outside and shared the blunt. Talking and laughing. Suddenly Elena turned and kissed him.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it was a kiss none the less. Then Tyler left.

Damon watched Tyler walk to his car and drive off before driving up to Elena.

"Hey 'Lena." He kissed her forehead gently.

"I've missed you." She smiled and pulled him in for a kiss.

Damon could taste Tyler and pot on her, and his heart broke deeply. But he kissed her anyways. They rode back to her house mostly in silence.

"Jenna wanted you home tonight, so I'll be over first thin tomorrow."

Then he kissed her forehead and left.

As soon as Elena could get away from her family she snuck up to her room. She use the excuse that she was tired.

Then she got really high, really fast.


	16. Chapter 16 Elena's story

*****Katherine aborted hers and Damon's baby. She was on major drugs and regrets the decision. They don't know if it was a boy or girl so Kat gave it a neutral name. Damon was drinking on the it's supposed due date*****

Jenna looked around the room, her eyes full of tears, how had life come to this?

Damon. Klaus. Alaric. Stefan. Elijah. Tyler. Matt. Jeremy. Caroline. Bonnie. And some girl named Katherine.

All these people were here for Elena. To help her. To show her that they all loved and needed her.

The doorbell rang and Ric answered it for her, she didn't want to face those people and admit that she had failed.

In walked a man in a suit, and a blonde girl, not much older that Elena.

"I'm Rebekka, this is Kol, my brother. We're here to talk to an Elena Gilbert?" The blonde girl spoke.

"She's not up yet. But please come in."

Elena woke up early, and started straight off with a great high. She heard people downstairs and rolled her eyes. They could wait a little while.

She took a bath. Got high. Watched an episode of Buffy. Then finally got dressed.

Slowly she headed downstairs. There were a lot of people downstairs. She sighed deeply and headed into the kitchen.

Jenna handed her a cup if coffee.

"Elena, come into the living room. There are some people that need to talk to you." Jenna barely choked out.

Elena followed her in.

Damon stood up and grabbed her hand. "Elena, I love you. You know that. But you need help."

"I can't watch my best friend kill herself anymore Elena." Caroline said hugging her.

"I know you'll never love me like I love you Elena, but we can't let you do this anymore." Stefan squeezed her hand gently.

"Lena, I'll always love you. But this is not okay. A little pot, an occasional high at a random party. That I get. But you're already lit. It's only 10 a.m." Tyler kissed her cheek and went to walk away, but Elena punched him.

"No! This is not happening!" She screamed. "You're not doing an intervention on me! I'm fine!"

Ric and Jenna wrapped her up in a hug at the same time. Then Jeremy joined them.

"We are your friends and family Elena. You've been through tough shit. But you're killing yourself. We have to do this." Alaric whispered to her.

Jenna let go of her. "I'm gonna go get your stuff."

Elena hit her knees. Tears ran down her face.

"Please!" She screamed at her aunt. "Please don't do this! I'll stop! Don't send me away!"

Everyone just stare at her. Looks of pity on their faces.

"Damon? Why are you doing this to me? I thought you loved me?"

"I do Lena. That's why I called them."

"Called them? You did this?" Her tears stopped. Rage coated her face. She stood to her feet and grabbed the coffee cup next to her and threw it at him. The cup soared past his head, but the coffee splattered all over him.

"Fuck Elena! That hurt."

"Now you know how I feel." She ran out of the room and up her stairs.

"Get out Jenna! I'm not going!"

"Yes you are Elena." Jenna told her softly, zipping up the suitcase.

Jenna silently walked down the stairs with the bag.

"Damon, I need you to go get her. Carry her if you have to." Jenna stated and walked out the door to put the bag in the car.

Damon opened her door and looked at her. He saw her swallow a handful of things and sighed deeply.

"It's time to go Elena." He told her.

"I'm. Not. GOING." Her voice rose.

Damon sighed. "I'm sorry for this 'Lena." He told her.

And picked her up. He tossed her over his shoulder and carried her down the stairs. She kicked and punched. Trying to get away from him. He walked past everyone in the living room and out the door.

Rebekka opened the car door for him and he shoved Elena in. She tried to fight him, but he was stronger than her and in she went. Rebekka closed the door on her.

"It's child locked. She can't get out." The blonde whispered.

Everyone came outside. "Jenna, we recommend 30-60 days of rehabilitation. She can't have any contact for the first week. She can have two visitors at a time on Saturdays. After the first week she'll have restricted phone access. Any questions?"

Jenna swallowed loudly and shook her head. She walked to the window and leaned her head against it. "I love you Elena." She called out to her.

Then Rebekka and Kol drove away. Taking Elena with them.

Elena sat on her bed. She had to admin the resort was beautiful. There was a huge pool and a spa area. The therapy rooms were comfortable. And it wasn't really crowded.

Her room had a full size bed, tan walls, a shag rug, and a beautiful lamp. Her bathroom was large with a jacuzzi tub and a shower.

She wondered how much Damon had spent for her to be so comfortable.

Thinking of Damon made her angry.

She'd been there a full two hours and wanted to leave. Her head was pounding. Her hands were shaking. Her stomach was sick.

Elena pushed herself off the bed and ran. Dropping to her knees she began to lurch, but nothing was happening. Slowly she got her breath back and went back to the bed.

She sat there and went through the process for the next 6 hours.

Rebekka came and got her for dinner. "Join the group Elena. We'll eat then have a session."

Elena looked at her blankly, then slowly got up. She followed the blonde down the hall to a large room with about 20 women in it.

There was one woman in the corner that fainted just as Elena walked in.

Elena took a seat at a table alone, with a bottle of water. A girl came and sat next to her.

"Hi I'm Lexi." She smiled.

Elena said nothing.

"You should eat. It'll make your detox easier."

Elena still said nothing.

"I'm not going to leave so you might as well talk."

Elena turned and glared at her but again, said nothing.

The girl smiled but stopped talking.

"When you're done eating please join me in the conference room." Rebekka called out.

Elena waited until Lexi was done and then followed her. She may not want to talk to anyone, and she totally hated it there, but she didn't want to be alone. She sat next to the blonde girl also.

"Who would like to go first?" Rebekka asked.

Lexi stood up. "My name is Lexi, I'm 20 years old, this is my third time in Rehab. I really want to quit this time."

Lexi sat down.

"Thank you Lexi. Anyone else?" Rebekka asked again.

A few other people went the it was Elena's turn. She passed.

The first week came and went. Elena always sat with Lexi. They were practically friends.

Lexi was even Elena's therapy partner.

They had therapy Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. On the 8th day she was there, it was her second Friday, and she had a session.

Kol was the therapist.

"The first step is to admit you have a problem. You're here so you've done that.

The second is to realize you're not alone. The people who helped you come here are with you. Any friends you've made here are with you. Who do you have?" He asked Elena.

"Jenna... And my whole family. And Damon. And Lexi." Elena smiled at the girl next to her.

"Who do you have Lexi?" Kol asked.

"I have Elena and my mom."

"Step 3 is to examine your past errors. That is your job until Monday. Make a list of your mistakes. We will share then okay?"

Kol asked again.

Both girls nodded and left for individual therapy with Rebekka.

Damon sat at home. He wouldn't go out. He just sat there and thought about everything.

He had to make a choice, but he had to talk to Elena first. He was going to see her tomorrow.

"Elena I want you to write out your story and share it with the group tonight can you do that?" Rebekka was quiet for a moment.

"I... I... I don't know if I can." Elena started to cry.

"You're a strong young lady Elena. You can do it." Rebekka smiled at her.

"You have the weekend off, but it would be beneficial to you to tell someone Elena. It's part of the healing process."

Elena nodded and left the room. If 'Bekka said it would help he was going to do it.

She went to her room and changed into her bathing suit. She grabbed a note pad and went to the pool.

That night at group Elena stood up first.

"Hello. My name is Elena. I am 17 years old, and this is my story..."

Elena woke up early, she got to see Damon today!

She did her hair and put on a pretty dress Jenna had packed.

Rebekka came to her room. "Elena you have a guest. You have 6 hours before visiting hours are over. Have a great day."

Elena picked up her notebook and skipped out to the lobby area.

"Damon!" She smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Lena. You look like you're doing great!" He kissed her forehead.

"I'm trying to get better Damon. This is hard. But I'm doing a 6 step program. I'm on step 3." She smiled widely at him.

"I'm proud of you Elena."

"Follow me." She led him through the facility to an open lounging room. "You're gonna want to sit down babe."

Damon looked at her worriedly, but he sat in a chair.

"Hello. My name is Elena Gilbert, this is my story.

I had a nice childhood. I lived in a nice house, with my mom and dad and little brother Jeremy.

On my 15th birthday I found out that my uncle was actually my biological father and that he had given me to his brother.

I was really angry and started partying to rebel against my parents.

About 2 months after my 16th birthday I went to a party with my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore. My parents wanted to go to the movies as a family but I refused to go. Stefan and I got into a fight and I made them come pick me up, my dad was tired from working overtime to catch a killer and he fell asleep at the wheel.

I woke up in the hospital two days later and both of my parents were dead. I was given a prescription for Vicodin. I broke up with Stefan.

I got addicted to the pills. After the pills it was Ecstasy. Then LSD. I did pot. Anything I could get my hands on.

I started cutting. There were times when I would lose so much blood I'd pass out.

Then my dealer went to prison. I got clean, and stopped cutting.

Then I met Damon Salvatore, older brother of my ex boyfriend. He had been arrested by my own dad for murder. I hated him. But then I fell for him. I told him my secrets. I was nearly better.

One day I fell and hit my head. They gave me a Vicodin prescription. My dealer got out and I started all my drugs again.

I couldn't afford m drugs. So I started cheating on my perfect boyfriend.

When that stopped working I started stripping. I met my boyfriends ex. She was nice to me, we started hanging out. I lied to him about what I was doing all the time

Then my boyfriends friend gave me tainted drugs. I ended up in a psych ward. Now I am here."

Elena finished reading and looked at Damon. His eyes were full of tears.

He stood up.

"Wait!" Elena started to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry please dont leave!"

"I wasn't leaving Elena. I already knew about you and Tyler. I saw you at the hospital when I picked you up. And Kat told me everything." Damon sighed deeply and sat back down.

Elena sat down next to him.

They sat in silence for a long while. Then Damon got up. "I have to go. I'll be back next saturday." He kissed her and left.

****sorry for anything that is wrong. I've never been in rehab so idk. Lol :) plz r&r!****


	17. Chapter 17 healing

Elena had been in rehab for 3 weeks now. She had completed steps 1-3, and today Rebekka was having everyone who was at her intervention come in so she could do step 4.

Lexi was going to be with her, she told 'Bekka she needed support and Lexi was who she chose.

Elena woke up early, stressing. I need some weed.. She thought to herself. Then taking a deep breath she said out loud.

"I do not need weed. I do not need LSD. I am drug free." Smiling proudly she poured a cup of coffee and headed to the conference room.

Everyone was waiting for her. Lexi smiled and grabbed her hand, squeezing gently. "You can do this Elena."

They walked into the room together. Jenna smiled at her. She tried to smile back, but mostly just grimaced.

"I am on step 4. To make amends and apologize for my actions. So this may take a minute.

Jenna and Ric, you have both tried really hard to take care of me and be good stand in parents. I know I let you down, I'm sorry.

Caroline, Matt, Stefan, Bonnie, Klaus, Elijah, Kat, I've been a terrible friend. I lied to all of you, I want to thank you for standing by me and caring enough to make me get better.

Tyler, I led you on. I used you. All you did was love me, and I used you. I'm sorry.

Jeremy, I've been a terrible influence, and an even worse sister. I'm so sorry Jer. I love you.

Damon, I love you. I lied to you. I used you. I'm a terrible girlfriend, but you saved my life. Thank you.

And finally, Lexi. Thank you for helping me through this. I couldnt have had a better rehab partner."

Elena watched her friends and family react. Some smiled, some nodded, Jenna and Caroline wiped away tears, and Damon just looked at her.

There was no way Elena could know what was going on in Damon's head. And he wasn't going to tell her in front of her family. So he struggled to smile at her, when he failed he just stared.

Today was a great accomplishment for Elena, so they could all stay for a few hours. They all, except Jenna and Damon left around 2.

Jenna could tell Damon wanted to talk to Elena alone, and she was pretty sure she knew why. Damon had been talking to Klaus and Ric all week, and Ric had kind of leaked some things.

Jenna smiled at Damon and hugged Elena. "I'm proud of you Elena. We'll see you soon. I love you."

Then she left.

Damon stood up and held his hand out for Elena to take. Together they went to her room.

She kissed him roughly.

"I've missed you Damon." She whispered softly.

"Lena we need to talk..."

"After. Please. After." Elena kissed him again this time he kissed her back.

Elena pushed her thoughts away. She didn't want to think about what he was going to say to her. Not before this.

She unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands down his stomach. Placing kisses everywhere. Suddenly she jumped up and ran to the door. She locked it swiftly and jumped back into the bed giggling.

Damon unzipped the dress she was wearing and smiled. She was wearing a blue bikini underneath.

"Incase you wanted to swim." She whispered and untied the top for him.

It fell off exposing her small breasts to him. He smiled and flipped them over so he was on top. Lavishing kisses on her whole body.

"I love you Damon Salvatore. More than the world."

"I love you more Elena. I love you more."

Then he plunged his fingers into her heat. She moaned loudly at the contact.

She struggled to get his belt off, and pushed his jean down with her feet.

"Need you. Now." She growled.

Leaning forward to kiss her Damon quickly replaced his fingers with his member, causing her to scream out.

"Damon!" She gasped loudly, not caring who heard.

It had been so long within minutes she had hit her peak and was nearly there again.

"Elena." Damon choked out. "Come with me."

"Yes!" Elena moaned.

Damon cried out her name as she called his before collapsing on her and rolling off.

"Damon, don't fall asleep."

"I'm not Lena. Just thinking."

"Don't think Damon. Just do it."

Damon felt numb. She knew. This was best. He had to do this for her.

"I think it would be best for your health if I wasn't in your life right now."

Elena choked back tears and slovenly began to pull on her clothes. Damon took the hint and got dressed too.

Damon grabbed her and spun her to him.

"Listen to me. I love you Elena. You are everything to me. But I am bad for you. I'm leaving. Goodbye."

Elena nodded, to convey that she understood.

"Bye Damon."

Damon kissed her forehead and unlocked the door. Elena watched him walk away from her, holding back her tears.

As soon as he was out of sigh she hit her knees in the doorway. Tears choking her as the ran down her face. Her heart was crushed. She couldn't breath.

She slowly crawled to we bed and stayed there the rest of the day. And all of Sunday.

Monday morning Lexi dragged her out for therapy.

"Lexi, today is your last day of therapy. You are leaving tomorrow. How does that make you feel?" Kol asked.

"I feel great Kol. I'm ready to start my life over. I'm gonna move out of Richmond and into Mystic Falls. Away from my past, where I'll know someone and have some support." Lexi smiled at Elena.

"And Elena tomorrow is your last day here. How do you feel?"

Elena stated blankly at him. "I'm fine. No drugs. Damon's gone. Gonna stay clean."

Kol nodded and smile a her.

Elena packed her stuff and signed herself out of the facility. She walked outside and Jenna was there.

They rode home in silence.

She was now on Step 5, learning to live life with a new code of behavior.

Elena went to bed immediately.

When she woke up it was about 3 in the afternoon. The first thing she did was call Jeremy into her room.

"Hey Jer. I need some help. I have to go through my room and get rid of things."

"Kay sis. I'll help you."

He threw away her bong and pipe and lighter. Her special bag, her drugs. Her poster of the pot leaf. He reglued the loose board in her closet so she couldn't hide things. And then he called and quit her job for her.

Elena was relieved. She was afraid of doing it herself.

****sorry it's short! Thank for your reviews :) please keep it Up!****


	18. Chapter 18 a cliff hanger

****Elena is a smart girl. She knew Damon was going to break up with her. She just wanted to be with him one last time. That's what they broke up after the sex.****

Two months past and Elena stayed clean. She didn't hear from Damon, and no one talked about him.

Elena and Caroline had kind of pulled Bonnie and Lexi into their little best friend group.

Kat and Elijah didn't come around anymore. They were doing so for Elena's sake. Caroline didn't talk about Klaus even though she was still dating him. Matt met April from the club and they were hanging out a lot. Tyler had gotten Hayley pregnant and had decided to be there for her through it. Jeremy and Bonnie were happy together.

Elena struggled with living clean. But she was winning the fight daily.

Elena and Jeremy sat the table for dinner. It had become a regular thing for the four of them to eat together.

"Elena, Jeremy. Jenna and I have some news for you." Ric said when they had all sat down.

Jeremy smiled widely at Ric, Elena glanced worriedly at Jenna.

Jenna smiled at her niece and nephew and grabbed Alaric's right hand with her left.

Elena noticed and stood up from the table. "Oh my god!"

She laughed loudly. There on Jenna's finger was an engagement ring. The girl ran around the table and hugged her aunt.

Everyone was soon laughing and talking loudly.

In all the excitement no one noticed Elena run from the room.

Elena stood up from the bathroom floor and flushed the toilet. She brushed her teeth and changed into sweatpants and a tank top. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail and shakily went back downstairs.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Jenna asked her anxiously.

Elena nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine. I was laughing then suddenly get sick. I'm fine now though."

Elena turned and rummaged through the fridge.

"Do we have any pickles?" She asked her aunt.

Jenna's cocked her head sideways but said nothing for a long minute. "In the door."

"Thanks!" Elena smiled hugely at her aunt.

They stayed up late talking wedding plans, and the shopping trip Elena and the girls were going on before school started.

The date was set for October 1st.

Around 2 a.m they all went to bed.

Caroline smiled at Elena as the drive through town. Bonnie and Lexi in the back seat singing. Wind blowing through their hair.

Leaving Mystic Falls for a weekend in shopping trip in Richmond. They would be gone until Sunday.

Damon bought another cup of coffee, and watched the waitress walk away hips swaying.

8 months ago he would have taken her to the bathroom and fucked her just because he felt like it. But now all he could do was compare her to Elena.

Her hair was to short. Eyes weren't brown enough. Hips weren't shaped right.

His phone went off quietly in his pocket. It was from Alaric.

'Girls are going to Richmond. Don't be there.'

Damon rolled his eyes. There was no way the girls would wander into this specific coffee shop. He wasn't leaving.

"We need an adjoined room! 4 beds please!" Lexi smiled widely at the older man sitting at the counter.

"You're just in luck." He handed her four keys and the girls practically skipped over to the elevator.

An hour later the girls were walking through the mall stopping at stores and leaving with nothing.

"Everyone already has this stuff!" Caroline whined putting down another pair of shoes.

"Let's go." Elena told her.

Back in the car Lexi was driving. No one was quite sure how she'd gotten there but it was whatever.

She pulled into a small boutique and parked the car. "All vintage girls. Lets go shopping!"

Elena found a pair of leather boots that went to mid-thigh. They had blood red zippers. She decided to buy them. She bought lots of red and leather.

Happy with their haul they headed back to the hotel.

"Stop!" Bonnie yelled. She pointed to a tattoo parlor. "Let's go there!"

They all laughed thinking she was joking. But Caroline drove in.

They all got belly button piercings.

Saturday morning they all slept in.

Around noon Elena went down to the lobby and came back up laughing.

"Look what I have!" She waved a flier around.

"It's to a party! Where'd you get it 'Lena?" Lexi asked.

Elena flinched at the use of her nickname. No one called her that. Only 'him'. No one spoke of it at all.

Lexi caught her mistake quickly, but decided to ignore it for Elena's sake.

"It was hanging in the lobby! Want to go?" She smiled.

Everyone agreed and got ready.

Elena wore short shorts, her new boots, and a red crop top with her leather jacket. Her long hair was up in a high pony tail, exposing her long neck.

Caroline curled her hair and donned a n orange dress that hugged her body like a glove. She paired it with black strappy heals.

Lexi wore black jeans and a blue bra/top, with blue heals. Her hair was down. "Just keepin it simple." She had told them.

Bonnie decided to wear a white halter dress with silver shoes and earrings.

Damon looked around. This party was a drag. He got up to leave. He walked past a girl that looked familiar. He stopped her.

"Um, Lexi right?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Do I know you?" Lexi recognized him, but didnt know why.

"I'm Damon. We met at the center..." He trailed off. Not wanting to upset her.

"Oh yeah. Elena's boyfriend..." Lexi quickly glanced around the room.

"She's here?" Damon was shocked.

"No!" Lexi answered to quickly and her face gave away the truth.

Damon nodded and went off in search of her. He went to the counter and asked for a bourbon. A girl a little ways down smirked and asked for a vodka shot.

Damon stood up an looked at her. She was hot. Something about her was perfect.

He watched her throw her head back and swallow the alcohol before approaching her.

"Elena."

She turned to him and grabbed her stomach.

He watched her turn and run away. He followed her.

Elena ran into the bathroom and bent over the toilet. She threw up the contents of her stomach.

Slowly getting up from the floor she washed her face and thought of everything she'd eaten today.

Toast with blackberry jelly. Apples with cheese. Lots of pickles. Peanut butter. Two jelly donuts. More pickles. And a vodka shot.

She shook her head. That was some weird shit to be eating. Then she thought of Damon. He was here.

Tears filled her eyes and she left the bathroom. He was standing there.

"Um Damon. I need to go to the store."

"Ok. Want me to find Lexi?" He asked her confused. He'd expected her to be angry with him.

"No. No I texted them and told them I was leaving." She said quietly.

Damon led Elena out of the party and to his car. She climbed in through the window, not bothering to wait.

"What store 'Lena?"

"Don't. Just don't Damon. No smiles. No nicknames. No anything. Just take me to the closet drug store."

Elena held back tears. Tears of pain and sadness. Tears of joy and sickness. But mostly tears of fear. She was afraid.

"Just stay here. I'll run in." She told Damon.

Elena frantically ran through the store, she found the women's products and sighed. If only that's what she was here for. Just a little ways down was what she was looking for.

She picked up the small pink box.

"First Response." She muttered. She tossed three boxes into her basket, and she grabbed some pickles.

Elena wrapped the bag in 3 more bags so he wouldn't see what she had gotten.

Damon said nothing as she got into he car holding a jar of pickles. He watched her eat them in silence for a few minutes.

"Where am I supposed to drop you off?"

She told him, and hightailed it to her motel room when she got out of his car.

Damon watched her run away.

Elena went to the bathroom and read the instructions. She peed on the stick and waited.

"1 line is negative. 2 is positive." He muttered to herself. "Please only be one."

20 minutes later she went back into the bathroom and looked at the stick.

There were two lines.

She took two more tests. Both were positive. Shoving the tests into the boxes and then into her suitcase she sat down.

Fear crept over her. Cold and foreboding. "I am pregnant." She whispered.

** **please read and review!****


	19. Chapter 19 baby news

Sunday morning the girls, laughing and smiling, packed up the car.

Elena turned the music up loud so she wouldn't have to talk to anyone. She was afraid. What could she do? There was no way she would be able to give it up once it was born. And she couldn't bare that thought of killing it. But Damon left her, he's hate her if he knew she was pregnant. He'd think she'd done it on purpose... Tears filler her eyes beneath the sunglasses she wore.

She'd just have to hide it as long as possible.

When the girls stopped for lunch Elena went to the bathroom, and called the Mystic Falls hospital, she never could figure out why they didn't have a doctors office, and arranged an appointment. She would go as soon as they were back in town.

Elena ate pickles and sour cream for lunch. No one seemed to notice thankfully.

Back in Mystic Falls they dropped Lexi off at her apartment, and Bonnie off at her Grams', Jeremy was already there waiting for her.

"Hey Care, would you mind if I dropped you off with Klaus and then borrowed your car?" Elena asked when they were alone.

"Sure what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling well. Gonna go see if I have a bug." Elena lied easily and smiled at her best friend.

Caroline smiled and hugged we friend, before handing her the keys. "This is my stop. I'll see you later. Call me!"

Elena sighed loudly and drove home. Jenna wasn't home thankfully, so she dropped her stuff off in her room before heading back out.

"Miss Gilbert." The doc called Elena back.

Elena sat still on the examination table. She had been waiting for two hours for the results of her blood test.

"Miss Gilbert! Congratulations! You are 10 weeks along!"

Elena just stared at the nurse.

"We can schedule your next appointment for next Tuesday. Is that okay?"

Elena cleared her throat. "I want to see."

The nurse smiled at her. "Give me two minutes and I'll get that done for you."

Five minutes later she was laying on a table, her stomach covered in some cold goo, looking at her baby on the screen. Her eyes welled with tears.

"Elena, do you need to call someone?" The nurse asked softly.

Elena shook her head. "I want pictures. Can I have pictures?"

The nurse smiled at her and nodded. She handed Elena a few paper towels to wipe off we stomach.

Elena sat up and waited. The nurse handed her five pictures of the baby. Elena smiled and softly stroked her stomach. She could do this. She would be fine.

Tuesday morning Damon pulled into his driveway. He had decided to come home. There was nowhere else for him, and he was sick of hotels.

He walked in the door and heard a girls laughter coming from the kitchen. He stood there and watched. Elena was dancing around cooking spaghetti.

The scene changed and he was making ratatouille for her.

Then they were doing dishes together.

In the loving room he could see them dancing and the time Stefan walked in on the kissing.

He remembered showering with her. And watching The Notebook. He vividly remembered the time she gave him a blow job in his bed.

Tears filled Damon's eyes. Everywhere reminded him of her. He knew that leaving her was the best thing to do. She needed to be healthy and seemed not to be able to with him around. But that didn't make it any easier. Seeing her Saturday night was hard enough. She had gotten sick at just the sight of him. Being back in town was sure to be a trip.

Damon turned on his shower and stripped down. He poured himself a glass of bourbon, and got in the shower. Then he left the house. Tonight he would be out with his group.

Stefan, Matt, Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, Lexi, and Bonnie were all at the grille. Tyler and Hayley had moved to New Orleans to raise their son, and the group was slightly bummed.

"Since today and tomorrow are our last days of summer lets all go to my house and we can just chill." Stefan said suddenly.

Everyone looked at him.

"Seriously man?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. It's not like we have any other plans. We'll just spend it together. A group of friends." Stefan smiled.

Everyone agreed that it was a good idea and all went their separate ways to pick some stuff up.

Elena went to the grocery store for snacks while Caroline went to Klaus for drinks. Jeremy and Bonnie went to get movies. Matt, Lexi and Stefan went out in search of games, cameras, and anything else they thought was necessary.

They all met at the boarding house. Caroline turned on music and Matt poured drinks. Elena snuck into the kitchen and dumped her vodka down the sink. She replaced it with water.

She did this multiple times through the next few hours. At about 2 a.m everyone had pretty much passed out.

Elena snuck upstairs to Damon's room. She figured since he was out of town it wouldn't matter that she slept there. She undressed and put on one of his black button ups. She pulled out the ultra sound pictures and fell asleep holding onto them.

Damon stumbled into the house a little after 3. He was startled by the random teenagers scattered across his living room. He began to count them. Bonnie... Jeremy... Lexi... Matt... Caroline... Stefan. He wondered where Elena was.

He crawled up the stairs, barely sober enough to walk, and collapsed into his bed. He didn't notice Elena laying there, and she was oblivious to him.

Sometime in the night Damon's arms wrapped around Elena and she snuggled her face into his shoulder, gently cradling the pictures of their baby.

Elena woke up a little after eleven. She realized someone was holding onto her and scooted away. When she realized it was Damon she jumped out of bed, startling him awake.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She kept saying to him.

Damon sat up and watched Elena frantically change out of his shirt and into her shorts and hoodie. He watched her gently stick something into her pocket, and run from his room.

He took to aspirin and fell back asleep.

Elena ran out the door and straight home. How had she been so stupid. She had just woken up in bed with her ex-boyfriend... He was probably so pissed off at her. Probably thought she'd done it on purpose.

She searched through her refrigerator and pulled out the pickles and peanut butter. Smiling she carried her food to her room and listened to music.

Damon finally got up around 3. Something had poked him in the face.

He looked around and found a small square piece of paper under his head.

He sat up and unfolded it.

Dumbfounded he stared at the unknown picture for over an hour. He knew what it was. It was an ultrasound. He had one of Katherine's baby. Just one. But that one was locked in a box under his bed. And this one was dated for two days ago.

Damon slowly got off his bed and numbly pulled on his shirt. He walked down the stairs and out to his car. He didn't even notice everyone sitting in his living room watching tv.

He drove to his cliff and sat there for a while. Just thinking. Then he made a snap decision. He drove to the Gilbert house and knocked on the door.

Jenna answered the door. "Damon! We talked about this!"

Damon shook his head at her, unable to speak. Jenna closed the door and came back with Alaric.

"Damon! No man. You promised not to come back here. She can't handle this!"

Damon stared at him, then he pushed through them and into the house. He waked past Jeremy playing Black Ops on the couch, and straight up the stairs.

He knocked on the door but no one answered, so he pushed it open. She was laying on the bed, listening to Nickleback, talking to herself. He just stood there and listened.

"Your daddy would love you. I think. But I can't tell him. We decided it would be best not to be together. I don't know how to tell him. What if he gets mad..." She trailed off, eyes full of tears.

"What if its the best news of his entire life?" He said out loud. Closing the door behind him.

Elena jumped up, looking at him terrified. "It... I... We..." She couldn't find words.

"Calm down Elena."

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to. We, it happened that day in the center." She watched the sun shift around on the floor. Refusing to look at him.

She heard him walk over to her and felt his cool fingers under her chin. He lifted her head until she was looking at him.

"Elena, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. We'll do this together."

Elena move forward and laid her head on his chest, she began to cry. "I'm so scared Damon."

He wrapped his arms around her, this felt right, it was good. "We have to tell them Elena." He whispered, gently kissing her forehead.

Damon took Elena's hand and led we out of her room. Together they walked down the stairs into the living room where Jeremy and Ric were playing video games and Jenna was pouring over her wedding plans.

They all looked up when the two walked in though. Jenna sighed loudly. Ric glared and Jeremy smiled.

"Jenna, we have to tell you something." Elena barley spoke audibly.

"What?" Jeremy nearly yelled, unable to hear over his game.

Damon squeezed Elena's fingers and let go. He paused Jeremy's game and went back to Elena.

As soon as he grabbed her hand she released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding.

"Jenna, I have to tell you something." Elena spoke louder this time.

Jenna shook her head and then sighed, placing her head in her hands. Ric squeezed her thigh.

"I'm pregnant." Elena gushed out quickly.

"How far?" Jenna choked out.

"Two and a half months." Damon spoke loudly.

Jenna's eyes filled with tears, and Ric hugged her tightly.

"Jenna?" Elena asked softly.

Jenna got up from the couch and pulled her into a tight hug. She had no words, so she just held her niece.

"I love you Elena. It's going to be okay." She whispered.

Elena stood in her aunts arms and just cried for a long while. When her tears stopped she smiled at her aunt.

Then set off in search of food.

Damon sat down with Jeremy and grabbed a controller.

"You knocked up my sister?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. Sorry man. It wasn't on purpose." Damon whispered back.

Jeremy nodded silently.

****thanks for all the reViews! Keep em CoMing :)*****


	20. Chapter 20 of cribs and sexy lingerie

Elena squeezed Damon's hand tightly.

"Miss Gilbert." A nurse called.

Damon stood and helped Elena to her feet. She was six months along and they were going to find the sex of their babies.

Yes babies. Two of them. One of them was hiding when Elena had her first ultrasound. It wasn't until they went to hear the heartbeat did they find the second one. Elena had cried over it at first. But Damon had calmed her down and promised her he was there.

Damon kept his hand on her back as they walked back. She had gotten big quickly and had trouble getting up alone.

Elena sighed contentedly when Damon helped her lay down. She was the size of a single baby full term, and was only half done.

The doc soon had both babies on the big screen, and had shown Elena that she was carrying two boys. Tears flooded her eyes and she smiled.

"Stupid hormones." Damon whispered in her ear causing her to laugh. He was mimicking her. She said it all the time.

{~}

Stefan had decide to spend senior year at Matt's house because they were both going to the same college. They were testing wether they could live together.

So Damon and Elena decided they were going to move in together. After the babies were born of course. But today they were setting up the nursery.

Elena had chosen the already blue room next to Damon's for their sons.

It had been furnished with two rocking chairs, two cribs, and a changing table.

Damon picked the decor. It was going to be muscle cars. He had bought wall paper with bright cars on it and was in the process of hanging it up when Elena stopped him.

"I have to go." She said quietly. "Caroline will kill me if I miss my baby shower."

Damon signed. He hated it when Elena was away. He worried constantly for her. She had such difficult time moving around he was afraid she'd hurt herself. But instead of saying anything he walked across the room an assisted her to her feet.

She had been organizing the few baby things they had, and was surrounded by small piles of things.

"We really need diapers." She mumbled as he helped her up.

"You, my love, need to stop worrying." Damon kissed her forehead and walked with her to the front door where Caroline was waiting for her.

"When I get home I have a surprise for you." Elena whispered into his ear.

{~}

The Grille was decorated with blue and yellow streamers. The balloons said It's a Boy! And the cake was gorgeous.

"Caroline how did you get this done? We only found out they're boys yesterday!" Elena grinned at her friend.

"I had it all ready in case silly!" Caroline hugged her and pinned a bow to her maternity top.

People began to come in.

April, Kat and Isobel, Lexi, Jenna, Bonnie, Rebekka from the Center, and Elena's aunt from Colorado. They all sat gifts on the table Caroline directed them to, and took seats.

After baby shower games and everyone making two scrapbook pages for Elena, they had cake. Then Elena opened her presents.

Onsies. Socks. Shoes. Blankets. Bottles. Pacifiers. Toys. Clothes. Baby shampoo. A swing. 2 bouncers. Tons of diapers.

Elena wiped tears from her eyes. "Thank you all so much. This means so much to me!"

After a few hours Elena told Caroline she needed to go home. "Care, this was amazing, but I really have to go."

Caroline nodded and hugged Elena, then everyone else hugged her, and helped we load all the stuff into Caroline's convertible. With things packed in tightly, Caroline safely returned Elena to Damon.

{~}

Damon was still in the babies' room so he didn't hear Elena come in. She quietly snuck into his bedroom and put on sexy lingerie.

She brushed her hair and grabbed the bourbon bottle from of the dresser. Quickly she poured a drink and held it daintily as she tip toed into the boys' room.

Damon heard Elena come in and smiled. He sat the screwdriver down and turned to look at her. His jaw dropped.

She stood before him in a pink silk bra with lace netting that flowed gently over her stomach, and cute matching boy shorts. She was holding a glass of bourbon out to him.

Her hair hung in soft partially fallen curls, and she had close to no makeup on.

"Hey baby. Want a drink?" Elena purred with a quiet giggle.

Damon strode to her and took the glass, tipping the contents down his throat easily. He dropped the glass onto the carpet and grabbed Elena.

"You look ravishing." He whispered as his tongue swept across her earlobe.

Elena moaned deeply. Her sex drive had doubled in the last week or so.

Damon locked his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth, bringing his hand up to grasp her right breast.

Elena growled appreciatively, bitting his lip and grabbing his hair tightly.

Damon stepped away from Elena slowly, and grasped her wrist. "Come with me!" He choked out, barely able to stand the tightness in his jeans.

He gently guided her to the bed and pulled off her bra and panties. "Roll over baby. Get on your knees!" He growled.

Elena grabbed a pillow and rolled over. Gently cushioning herself as she stuck her ass into the air. She nearly screamed when Damon plunged two of his fingers into her. He pressed his thumb against her clit as he pumped his hand in and out. within minutes she was writhing in pleasure as her first release overtook her sensitive body.

Damon stool his gf infers out of her and shove them in her mouth, groaning loadly as she sucked herself off of him. He grabbed her hips and plunged himself into her heat. Causing her to scream his name loudly.

His right hand moved to play with her nipped and his left rubbed her clit furiously. He felt himself begin to tighten. "Elena." Je warned.

"So. Close... DAMON!" She screamed for him as he took her over the edge, releasing himself into her.

As he began to soften inside of her he slowly drew out, and helped her lay down comfortably. Wrapping his arms around her gently he help her close to him. "I love you Elena."

"now and forever." She whispere.

*****Delena smut and fluff seemed much needed. Be prepared for new twists though! Plz keep reviewing! You are my inspiration!****


	21. Chapter 21 back down the hill

****sorry it took so long guys! Plz r&r!****

Mason pulled into the long driveway and looked around. It was dark and his car was black. No one would even see him. Pulling on gloves, he picked the lock on the front door and snuck in, leaving the front door open.

He crept into the first room and placed the rag over the man's face. He he would be out for a while. Next he covered the woman's. She breathed deeply in her sleep before the chemical drugged her.

Smiling scarily he picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. Quietly he crept into the second room and placed the rag over the boys face, drugging him also. It wouldn't do for him to wake up.

Mason carried the woman out of the house and closed the door. She fit easily into his car. He sped away.

{~}

Damon whistled cheerfully as he poured a glass of orange juice. Today was Elena's 18th birthday and him and Caroline had planned a surprise party.

Elena sat up slowly and rolled her eyes. Damon was carrying a tray with various fruits and donuts on it. He did this for her every morning lately.

"Morning." She whispered, rubbing her tummy.

Damon sat the tray down and lay his head on her stomach. "How are my boys?" He said quietly kissing it gently.

"I won't be home much today. Alaric and I are gonna finish building Jenna's porch, so I'll be back around 4:00." Damon smiled and kissed Elena's forehead.

Elena nodded as she ate. Tears welled on her eyes. He had forgotten.

After breakfast she took a bath. At 8 months pregnant a shower was out of the question.

She laid around the room in her bathrobe for most of the day watching tv. Then the news came on.

'28 year old Lisa Allen's body was found this morning. She is third woman this month to be found dead. She was shot execution style after disappearing two dad ago.' The news lady said.

Elena stared at the picture of woman on the tv.

She was tall, thin, blonde and 28. Elena couldn't help but think of Jenna.

{~}

Damon tossed the roll of pink streamers to Caroline, and taped his end to the wall. They had been doing this for hours. He had to admit that it looked pretty good in there though.

"Car, I have to go. She's expecting me at four." Damon called out across the hall.

Caroline jumped down from Klaus' shoulders and ran across the room. She hugged Damon tightly.

"Thank you for helping me with this!" She squealed.

Damon nodded and walked outside. He poured the bucket of sawdust over his clothes. Him and Ric had finished the porch yesterday and he collected some to use as a ruse today.

{~}

Elena slipped into the flowey white maternity dress and pulled her hair into a high pony tail. She brushed on light makeup and slipped on her flip-flops. Her feet were to swollen for any other shoes. Smiling at her appearance, she smoothed her dress over her large stomach and sat down on the couch.

Damon walked in the door. He saw Elena curled up on the couch and walked over to her. Leaning down he kissed her forehead "Gimme a minute 'Lena and we'll go to dinner."

Elena sighed sadly as he left the room. He just kept forgetting.

Damon quickly showered and changed into clean jeans and a black button down. He put on Elena's favorite cologne and headed down stairs.

"Ready to go Lena?" He asked helping her to her feet.

Elena smiled and slid into the car silently. She looked longingly at the motorcycle.

"I wish we could ride." She whispered, holding back tears.

"I know baby. As soon as the boys are born i'll take you." He promised her.

She smiled and stared out the window. Absently running her tummy.

{~}

Damon pulled into Caroline's driveway and Elena looked at him shocked.

"I have to pick up something from Klaus. Come in with me? You can see Caroline." He smiled and led her in.

The whole house was dark. Elena was confused. Suddenly the lights switched on and people jumped out.

"Surprise!" They all yelled.

Elena was shocked. Tears filled her eyes. She grabbed Damon to support herself and looked around.

Caroline's entire house had streamers everywhere. And balloons. There were platters of chocolate dipped strawberries, bottles of champagne, and sparkling cider. There were candles and roses.

Elena smiled as tears ran down her face. "Thank you." She mumbled and kissed Damon.

All her friends and family were there. Tyler and Hayley with their daughter Tessa. Ty had gotten clean and decided to surprise her.

Everyone seemed to be there except Jenna.

"Ric, where's Jenna?" Jeremy asked quietly. He wasn't feeling to well, he'd woken up with a killer headache and it hadn't gone away.

"I don't know... She was gone when I woke up today." Ric mused.

{~}

"The party was beautiful Care. Thank you so much!" Elena gushed hugging her friend.

Letting go Elena doubled over instantly. "Fuck!" She screamed loudly.

Damon grabbed her and hold onto her tightly while she stood bent over clutching herself. "Lena are you ok?"

"Hospital. Now!" Elena growled standing up slowly.

Damon and Caroline helped her into the car, then he drove way over the speed limit to the hospital with both the girls in the back seat.

"We need a doctor!" Damon laid loudly.

Caroline was helping Elena into a wheelchair. A nurse quickly replaced Caroline's hands with her own. Wheeling Elena in a room in the back.

"Well Elena, you and the babies are both fine. You're having Braxton-Hicks. Or false contractions." Dr. Fell told her with a smile.

Elena nodded silently.

"We're gonna put you on partial bed rest. No work. No exercise. No sex..."

Damon groaned audibly and Elena sighed.

"...you need to spend less than 4 hours a day up. We need those babies to stay for at least 3 more weeks okay?"

Elena nodded through clenched teeth and squeezed Damon's hand hard. She released it just as quickly.

{~}

Elena was laying bed quietly reading, waiting for Damon to get home. He had gone over to see Ric a few hours ago.

She was bored out of her mind. She'd been laying in be for the last two days. Alone. Damon refused to lay with her.

Just as she was about to take a nap she heard Damon come in.

Damon sat down on the couch and sighed. Elena was going to freak out...

"Damon?" He heard Elena calling him quietly.

He downed some bourbon and headed up the stairs. When he opened the door she smiled widely at him, but her face fell when she saw the look in his eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" Elena whispered.

"Umm, today Alaric and Jeremy reported Jenna as missing... No one has seen her since the night before your birthday." Damon stared at the floor.

Tears filled Elena's eyes. "What? Why didn't anyone tell me?"


	22. Chapter 22 the Babies

Elena woke up in the middle of the night crying.

"Jenna." She whispered softly into the darkness.

It had been two weeks and no one had seen Jenna. The police had searched for her. She was on the news, on posters... She had just vanished.

Suddenly a sharp pain shot through Elena's back. Elena flung her arm out and grabbed Damon. Her nails began to dig into him.

A shriek tore through her mouth, slicing the darkness with pain.

Damon sat up, suddenly wide awake. He saw Elena doubled over an felt her digging into him. He slowly pried her hands off of him and stood to his feet. He pulled on shoes and a shirt and grabbed his phone.

Running he left the room an quickly returned holding two bags. Elena was now smiling and braiding her hair.

"I'm going to get the car. I'll be back in one minute ok Lena?"

She nodded absently and pulled on the button down that had been laying on the floor. Who needed pants anyways? She wondered.

Slowly she stood to her feet and followed Damon down the stairs. She stood in the doorway of the house watching him silently. The pain came back suddenly. She thought she was going to fall, but Damon was there, holding her up.

He always held her up. Held her together. She mused as the pain receded once more.

"Come on Lena. Lets get to the hospital."

Elena nodded and clutched his arm as he led her to the car.

{~}

"We need Dr. Fell please." Damon told the nurse at the window.

"She's not in right now. She left 20 minutes ago." The confused girl told him.

"Well get her here! Now! My wife is in labor and I want her doctor here... NOW." Damon's voice began to raise.

Elena stumbled over to him. "Be nice." She mumbled groaning in pain.

Within minutes they had been settled into a delivery room and were waiting on the doctor.

{6 hours later}

"Okay Elena. It's time. Push!"

Elena squeezed Damon's hand tightly.

"I fucking hate you. This is your fault. Asshole!" Elena yelled at Damon.

"Okay. One more good push Elena."

Elena groaned and the room filled with the sounds of a baby's cry.

Elena held her arms out for her son. The nurse placed his in her arms and she began to cry. "Ian Giovanni Salvatore"

Damon hit his knees next to Elena's bed. "Perfect." He whispered.

"Ahhh!" Elena's cry broke the moment.

A nurse took Ian from her and left the room.

"Okay mama. Just a few more pushes." The nurse smiled at her.

Elena cried out. "It hurts!"

"There's his head. One more Elena." The nurse told her.

Then the room filled with tears from a new baby and he was placed in Damon's arms.

Elena looked at Damon and he said to her "Ilario Dominic Salvatore."

"Perfect" she whispered back.

{~}

Elena had been moved to a Recovery Room and both her sons had been cleaned and brought to her. She had been taught how to breast feed them and had successfully fed them both.

Now she and Damon were sitting on her bed, each holding a son, as their friends came to visit.

Alaric and Jeremy were first. Then Matt, Lexi and Stefan. Elijah, Katherine, and Isobel visited. Tyler and Hayley brought Tessa. Then finally Klaus and Caroline visited.

"Elena!" Caroline ran into the room gushing waving her hand around like a maniac.

"Shh. Care! They're sleeping!" Elena whispered.

"I'm sorry!" Caroline whispered. She went and sat next to her best friend and help her hands out for the boy Elena was holding.

"What's that?" Elena said grabbing the blondes hand. On Caroline's left ring finger sat a diamond ring the size of a blueberry.

"Oh. I didn't want to make this about me..." Caroline trailed off.

"He proposed!" She gushed after a few seconds of silence.

"Oh my god! Congratulations Care!" Elena smiled widely.

"We're not going to get married for like 3 years though. We want to take it slow. Make everything perfect...

But enough about me! I want to hold your babies!" Caroline grinned widely.

"This is Ian. That is Ilario." Elena said handed her first son to Caroline, while Damon handed their second to Klaus.

The boys were passed around. Talking and laughing happened.

"Klaus. Elena and I want to ask you and Caroline something." Damon said after a little while.

"Shoot mate." Klaus said.

"Will you and Caroline be that Godparents?" Damon asked smiling.

Caroline jumped up and hugged Elena gently, and Klaus smiled nodding.

"Sure mate." He said quietly.

****sorry it's so short. Please r&r!****


	23. Chapter 23 the Funeral

Elena straightened her hair and twisted it up into an elegant knot at the nape of her neck. She pulled on a small black lace dress and low black pumps. She had lost her pregnancy weight easily.

She dressed the boys in their tiny black suits and buckled them into their car-seats. The were nearly a month old.

Damon wrapped his arms around Elena and held her tightly. "I love you Elena." He whispered and wiped the tears from her cheek.

{~}

_~Flashback~_

_Elena had just put the boys down for a nap. It was hard to believe they were a week old. _

_She climbed onto her treadmill and clicked on the news. About twelve minutes into her run she clicked off the machine just to watch. _

_'Local missing woman, 28 year old Jenna Sommers' body was found this morning. She was reported missing three weeks ago by her boyfriend Alaric Saltzman and nephew Jeremy Gilbert. _

_Jenna was sister to Miranda Gilbert, who died in an accident on Wickery Bridge just 2 years ago._

_There has been no news on how the family is handling this catastrophic loss...' _

_Everything went black. Elena saw nothing. Heard nothing. Felt nothing. _

_Damon ran up the stairs and into the babies room. Both boys were sleeping soundly. _

_He pushed through the door into the exercise room. Elena sat on the floor curled in a ball, rocking back and forth crying. Damon move to help her up. To try and hold her, but she freaked out._

_"Don't!" Elena screamed. "Don't fucking touch me!" _

_Elena pushed herself up from the floor and grabbed the television. She ripped it from the wall and launched it at the wall. The TV flew through the wall and shattered across the floor._

_~End flashback~_

{~}

Elena unfolded the baby sling and put it on, then she slid Ian into it. Damon took Ilario. Then holding hands they entered the church. The casket was in the center of the room adorned with white lilies. They had been Jenna's favorite.

The service stated and people began to speak. Old memories flooded Elena's head.

Tears flooded her eyes. And she began to choke on the air in her lungs.

Damon handed Ilario to Caroline and then took Ian from Elena.

As soon as Elena was free of her son she ran. She didn't stop running. She kicked off her shoes and ran faster. She ran until she couldn't anymore.

{~}

I ran. Out of the church. Away from Caroline and Klaus. Away from Jeremy and Alaric. Away from Damon and our sons. Away from everyone. I burst through the boarding house doors.

I knew no one would be there. Stefan was at the church too.

Running up to Damon's room I started pulling open the drawers in his bathroom, not finding what I was looking for I moved to his desk. Through all his clothes out of the dresser and pulled books off the shelf. One book wasn't a book though. It was a box.

Prying it open with my hands, causing my nails to rip off and bleed, I triumphantly held up what I was looking for.

My razor blades, taped together. The ones he had stolen to 'protect me'.

What a dick. He flirted with me. Read my journal. Asked me out. Told me he love me, fucked me, then left me. Literally. He broke my heart and skipped town. Then came back because i was knocked up!

I tossed the box the the floor and sat down on his bed. Right in the middle.

Un-taping the blades from one another I took the too one, and sat the other two to the side.

Gently I pressed it to my skin, pressing slightly and quickly slicing into my wrist.

It was shallow, and thin.

The blood rose, thick and red, to the surface, pooling out over the edges of the wound.

I knew the cut wouldn't be enough to do any permanent damage, so I repeated the motion again. And again. And again. Over and over. Then I switched to my other arm.

My arms shook, as I sat back against his headboard, staring down at the work I had done.

My heartbeat quickened, causing my blood to pump through my veins faster and, as a result, gush out of the wounds more.

I watched as my black dress was dyed red near the hem. The black sheets around my waist were quickly becoming coated as well.

My eyes became tired as I sat there, my lids growing heavy, and I inhaled deeply.

I was so focused on the stream of red and how tired I was getting. I didn't notice the man enter the room.

I watched as he cradled me against his chest, flipping my arms over so that my wrists were facing up. He quickly examined the wounds before picking up his sheets and ripping huge chunks out of them. He tied them around the cuts and applied pressure to stop the bleeding.

Damon was kind of beautiful when you really sat and thought about it. His black hair was a startling contrast to his ice blue eyes, but it all meshed very well.

Damon screamed for Klaus to call 911, and carried me down the stairs.

He looked down at me. "Elena, just hang on, okay?"

Hang on? Hang on to what? Everything was pointless. Over.

My eyes remained fixated on Damon.

If I were going to die, it wouldn't be all bad for his face to be the last thing I saw.

"Come on, love, just stay with us," Klaus whispered softly.

I smiled up at Damon, hoping to comfort him and let him know it was okay. I was ready.

I felt fingers prod at my wrist. "These are extremely deep cuts," A strange male voice mumbled to himself.

I tried to lit my head. Curious. I had thought they were shallow.

It took me a moment to realize that everything around me had blurred to the point of being unrecognizable and my vision was beginning to fade to black. The voices sounded farther away and all the pain in my body was centered on the cuts, burning and throbbing liberally.

"Elena," someone said near me. "Please, Elena, just hang on. Just for a while."

My lips quivered as I tried to tell whomever it was to not worry, but the sound stayed in my throat.

"Elena!" the voice shouted again. "Elena, please!"

My name being called was the last, fading sound I heard before everything went black.

****sad chapter. I'm sorry, it's short. Plz r&r!****


	24. Chapter 24 is anything ok?

****This chapter was difficult for me to write... I had really bad block, so I hope you all like it!****

The funeral ended and I handed Ilario to Jeremy.

"Stay with Caroline. Klaus, Ric and I are going to find Elena." I told him.

We all hopped into my car and sped to the boarding house. It was the best place to look for her.

The door was open and here were things strew across the floors. I followed the trail to my room.

Elena was sitting on the bed, barely conscious, covered in blood. It was everywhere.

I ran to her and looked at her wrists. Quickly I grabbed my sheets and shredded them, wrapping the cloth around the wounds.

"Klaus! Call 911!" I screamed scooping Elena up in my arms.

"Elena, just hang on okay?" I told her softly. Clutching her pale figure to me.

I entered the living room still holding her and Klaus handed Alaric the phone. He approached Elena and I and looked at her.

"Come on love. Just stay with us." Klaus coaxed to her.

Within minutes EMT's had entered and taken her from me. She was strapped to a gurney and the makeshift bandages were removed.

"These are extremely deep cuts." The EMT told me.

Elena stirred, almost attempting to sit up.

"Elena," I spoke to her. "Please, Elena, just hang on. Just for a while."

Tears filled her closed eyes and her heart beat erratically.

"Elena!" I shouted. "Elena, please!"

{~}

"She should be awake within the hour Mr. Salvatore. We don't recommend having the children in here when she wakes."

Dr. Fell told Damon. He nodded and ushered Caroline and Klaus out with the boys.

After a few minutes Elena's eyelids fluttered open.

"Damon?" She asked weakly. "Damon, where am I?"

Tears filled Damon's eyes.

"Elena, you're in the hospital. After the funeral I found you at home bleeding out. You cut yourself really bad..." He trailed off.

Elena's face was overcome with horror. She quickly sat up.

"Oh god! What'd I do? Where are the boys? Did I hurt them Damon? How long have i been here?" Elena's voice continued to get higher and her sobs tore through her chest.

"Elena, you have to calm down. The boys are fine. They are with Caroline right now. You didn't hurt them. It's only been 15 hours." He tried to sooth her.

"I'm so sorry Damon. I didn't... I didn't mean to. I don't know why..." Elena trailed off. Covering her face with her hair.

Damon pulled her into his arms.

"Elena..."

"Don't. I know." Elena stopped him. "Can I please see them first?"

Damon hesitated.

"Damon? Please?" Elena's voice shook.

'No Elena. You're dangerous.' His brain screamed at him. 'Don't let her ouch them! She needs help.' But instead of saying any of that he slowly nodded.

Elena smiled slowly and waited. Damon opened the door and Caroline walked in holding Ilario and Klaus had Ian.

Elena held her arms out and looked at Damon. He nodded and soon he was holding both of her sons.

"Have they eaten?" She whispered.

"I gave them the milk you pumped. And you can do more later okay?" He whispered to her. She nodded.

{~}

"Okay Damon. I'll pump every hour and the nurses with come get it for you okay? I'll be out tomorrow." Elena kissed him.

Damon would be staying in a special room that Dr. Fell had prepared for him and the boys.

{~}

Elena sat in the car, resting her head. She was finally headed home with her boyfriend and both of their sons.

She fed them both from her, not from pumped milk, and then put them to bed for the night. Then she sat down in one of the rocking chairs and watched them sleep. Tears pouring down her face.

After about an hour Damon made her leave the room. He held her in his arms and rocked her gently.

"I'm so sorry Damon. I don't want to be a bad mom." Elena whispered while she cried.

"Elena, we're gonna make it through this. I promise"

{~}

Elena smiled at Caroline, "Thank you for watching them. I'll be home in about 2 hours."

Caroline smiled and handed a block to one of the boys. "You know I love them. We'll be waiting for you."

Elena swooped down and kissed her sons. "God they grow up fast."

At 4 months old they were both sitting up, rolling over, smiling, and playing with toys. They also enjoyed attempting to speak. They cooed a lot.

Elena exited the house. She was borrowing Caroline's convertible.

{~}

"Hey babe." Damon kissed her forehead when he walked in the door.

"Hey." She smile up at him.

Damon smirked. He looked at Elena. She stood before him holding Ian on her hip, Ilario cradled in a sling over her chest. She had her hair pulled into a high ponytail out of their reach, and wore short shorts and a tight tank top.

She sat a bowl of salad on the table and place both boys in their high chairs and hugged Damon.

"Ready for dinner babe?" She asked.

I pulled her even tighter to me. Pressing all of me against her. She gasped quietly when the bulge in my pants hit her.

"Let's eat." I whispered an released her.

Damon sat down and Elena smirked, she walked over and sat in his lap.

"I'm gonna sit with you baby." She giggled, grinding on him gently.

Damon gritted his teeth and ate noted normal dinner conversation.

"How was therapy Lena?" He hissed.

"Mmm. It was great!" She laughed. "Dr. Shoshanna thinks we are making really good progress."

Damon sat down his fork and buried his face in Elena's neck. "Elena..." Damon choked out.

"That's great. I'm really proud of you for going."

Elena thought back to the first time they talked about it...

{~}

_"Elena! You tried to kill yourself last week. AGAIN! You need to talk to someone!" Damon's voice rose._

_Elena glared up at him, her arms crossed. "Fuck you Damon." _

_She turned to walk away. No longer interested in talking to him. She had been attempting to seduce him. He hadn't slept with her since before she found out about Jenna. _

_Damon reached out and spun her back to him. With each step he took closer to her she would step back. Soon she was pinned between him and the wall._

_ "You already have baby. Lots of times." Damon purred. One of his hands holding her arm, the other slowly sliding over her bare stomach._

_Elena shoved her hands against his chest, attempting to make him stop, but he grasped her wrist and pinned them against the wall above her head. _

_"I'm not going Damon." She whimpered as he slid his hands over her soaked panties. _

_"No? I can't convince you that it's a good idea?" He whispered, placing open mouthed kisses along her chest and neck. _

_"No." Elena choked. She didn't want to admit to being so weak. It made we feel small to need to see a professional._

_"We'll then I guess I'll just let you go..." Damon trailed off, stepping away from her. _

_"Noooo!" Elena cried out._

_Damon raised and eyebrow at her._

_ "Maybe you could persuade me!" She nearly screamed. _

_Damon smirked and slammed her against the wall. "And maybe you just want me to fuck you." _

_He tore her panties off of her and tossed them across the room. She stood before him completely bare, her body covered in sweat, hair sticking to her neck. He could smell her arousal._

_"Mmm." Elena moaned when Damon bent his head and took her nipple into his mouth. _

_She pulled his head up an stared into his eyes. "Clothes. Off. Now!" _

_"I love it when you get bossy." _

{~}

A low grunt in her ear brought her back to now. Both her sons playing in their highchairs, her sitting on Damon's lap.

She noticed that Damon had grasped her hips tightly and closed his eyes, his face buried in her shoulder behind her hair.

"Elena.." He whispered. "You have to stop... Right now."

Elena giggled and ground into him one more time, really slowly, before jumping to her feet and pulling him with her.

She led him to the living room and pushed him onto the couch. She began to undo her jeans.

"Elena, the boys..." Damon whispered.

"They are fine. They have toys and nothing to choke on." She whispered back stepping out of her shorts and hot pink thong. Then she unbuttoned Damon jeans and shoved them down.

Staring into Damon's eyes she sunk down onto him all at once.

"Oh god!" She whimpered as his member filled her completely. "I'm already so close Damon."

"I know baby." He grunted and grabbed her hips guiding her on him.

She slammed herself down over and over again.

"Lena..." Damon warned, moving his hand between them to rub her clit.

"Yes. Yes yes yes." She gasped going over the edge at his touch. Her whole body shook and she dug her nails into his arms.

Her moans took Damon over the edge, he exploded into her groaning her name quietly.

Elena collapsed onto him. Smiling. "That was..."

"Amazing." He finished for her.

Elena kissed him and stood up. She giggled an grabbed a package of baby wipes.

"Probably clean up a bit." She said and tossed them to him.

{~}

Just as they re-entered the kitchen an picked up their sons, Matt and Stefan came bursting through the door.

Tears filled Stefan's eyes and he dropped to the floor, and Matt stated slowly "He's got Lexi."

****sorry it took so long to update. But I hope the smut makes up for it :) please r&r! Only 5 or 6 more chapters!****


	25. Chapter 25 will this ever end?

****Sorry for the wait! Hope you like it! Read and Review please (:****

Damon ran to his brother. They had never been big on bonding, and Stefan still blamed him for Logan Fell's murder, but Damon know this was serious.

"Stefan. You have to calm down." Damon said calmly.

Stefan looked up at his brother from the floor, tears streaming down his face. Choking in his words he sputtered m

"She's never going to come back. Just like all the other ones. He'll kill her too."

A dark shadow crossed Elena's face and she turned away quickly. Damon reached for her but she shrugged him off.

"I'm okay Damon." She whispered and took Ian from his arms. "I'm just going to put the boys in their pacNplays."

With a son on each hip Elena exited the room.

{~}

Stefan sat silently on the couch while Damon cooked dinner. Matt, Care, Klaus, Kat, Elijah, Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric, and Elena sat in various places around the living room, waiting for a phone call.

"Stefan, you know there's a chance you won't get a call?" Sheriff Forbes informed him.

He nodded.

"If this is the same man as before he's not doing it for money." She said quietly.

He nodded again. Elena rose from her seat and looked around.

"I'm gonna go check on the boys." She stated flatly. Caroline followed her up the stairs.

Elena sank to her knees outside her sons' room. Tears flooded her eyes and she struggled to hold them back.

"Elena?" Caroline whispered sitting down next to her.

"I just need a minute Care. It's too soon. There's no way she's coming back." Elena sobbed.

"You don't know that. It could happen." Caroline brushed the other girls hair from her face and looked into her eyes.

Elena leaned in and hugged her friend. "Stefan needs us. Lets go."

Elena stood to her feet and pulled the blonde up.

"You don't have to..."

Elena cut Caroline off. "If I don't at least fake this strength them I'm going to crumble."

{~}

Two weeks passed and Stefan barely ate or slept. Everyone worried about him.

Before Lexi had disappeared no one had known about Stefan's and her relationship.

"Apparently they'd been together since right after the boys were born." Elena overheard Damon telling Matt one afternoon.

Elena sighed and strapped both boys into their stroller. She smiled at them and kissed both of their foreheads. It was hard to believe they were 5 months old now.

Placing their diaper bag in the bottom of the stroller, she cleared her throat loudly.

"Damon, I'm taking the boys to see Ric and Jeremy." She called out.

Not waiting for him to answer she left. Taking both her sons with her.

{~}

Jeremy opened the door for his sister and helper her bring the stroller in.

"Hey sis."

"Hey Jer. Thank you for watching the boys for me." Elena hugged him tightly.

"No problem. Ric's here and Bonnie will be here later to help."

"No one is to take them from here. No one." She told him firmly. "Not Klaus. Or Caroline. Not even Damon."

Jeremy looked at her confused, but nodded. "They'll stay right here with me. I promise."

"Thank you Jeremy." Elena hugged him again. Then she took both of her sons from their stroller. "By the way, Ian is wearing blue. Ilario has on black."

Jeremy nodded, looking relieved. Elena hugged and kissed both of her sons.

"Mommy loves you." She whispered and sat them down.

Elena left, and Ric came in.

"Well that wasn't suspicious at all." He joked with Jeremy.

"I don't know what she's up to. But it's something big." Jeremy said.

{~}

Elena quickly walked down the familiar alley. Katherine was meeting her for their shift.

Elena heard something shift behind her.

"Hello Kat." She whispered.

"Elena! What are you doing? I thought you quit?"

"I never technically quit. And I think I figured it out. I may know who has been killing all these women." Elena said. Still whispering.

Katherine nodded and handed Elena a bag. "Well then we better go get dressed."


	26. Chapter 26 lost

****Sorry for the last chapter being short. Hope you like this one :) plz r&r!****

'Welcome back Brandi and Kitty!' Was written across a banner in the dressing room at the club. Everyone hugged born girls and went off in their separate ways for their shows.

{~}

"Thank god for 1/2 priced drink nights." Elena giggled as she and Kat changed into normal clothes.

"Why's that?"

"I made at least a thousand dollars in tips tonight." Elena smirked, wondering how she was going to hide where she got the money from Damon.

"True that sister." Kat emerged from behind the shower curtain. "So are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

Elena looked around quickly. The club had closed and all the other girls were gone. Even Mason had left.

"I think I know who keeps kidnapping and killing people. But I don't have any proof." Elena whispered. Pulling out a camera.

"Who? What is the camera for?"

"I'm going to look around. You watch my back." Elena kissed Katherine's cheek and slipped into the next room.

{~}

Elena opened all the closet doors and felt around. She took pictures of everything. Then she moved into the office. She opened the closet door and found another door further back. When she opened that one, she screamed.

{~}

Katherine heard a muffled scream then silence. She ran to the office and looked around. On the floor was a rag and a cell phone. There was no sign of Elena.

Katherine picked up her phone and called 911.

"911 what is your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Hello. My name is Katherine Pierce. I am at Cat West. A friend of mine and I were changing after work. When she went to get her check she disappeared. Her cell phone is on the floor and there is a white rag on the floor."

Katherine was hyperventilating.

"Calm down miss. We're sending officers to the scene right now. They should be there in two minutes."

Kat nodded, before remembering the lady on the line couldn't see her. "Ok."

Within minutes officers arrived.

"Miss Pierce we need you to tell us exactly what happened." Sheriff Forbes told her.

"Elena and I were working tonight. It was our first night in a while so we did triple shifts. From 8-2. Because a shift is 2 hours long...

Around 3 a.m the club was empty and we were about to leave. Elena said she needed to go check something out. After a few minutes I heard a scream. When I came in here to check on her she was gone.

But that's Mason Lockwood, our boss' handkerchief and that's Elena's phone."

Katherine sat down tears in her eyes. Sheriff Forbes hugged her.

"She said she thought she knew who it was Liz..." Kat trailed off quietly.

"Knew who, who was?" The sheriff asked.

"The man that killed her aunt."

Liz stood up and went into the next room. She picked up Elena's phone. Then returned to the room Katherine was in.

"Miss Pierce, we're gonna need to go to the station. This is a crime scene now. We'll need to ask you a few questions."

{~}

Damon knocked on Ric and Jeremy's door. Repeatedly. For 20 minutes.

Then he took out his pocket knife and unlocked it himself. His criminal days may have been in the past, but sometimes you just have to break into someone house... Right?

Damon quickly packed up all if Ian and Ilario's toys, folded the stroller and took all their things to his car. Then he re-entered the house and headed upstairs. He opened the door to Elena's old room. It had been transformed into a makeshift nursery.

Both boys were sleeping soundly. So he left them be. Then he kicked, yes, kicked Alaric's door open.

Ric sat up and pointed his gun at Damon. "What the fuck man?"

"Why do you have my sons? Where is Elena?" Damon growled.

"Elena dropped the boys off around 7 last night. She said not to let anyone leave with them. She'd be back around 7 in the morning. Something about stress and needing a break." Ric mumbled sleepily.

Damon's phone rang and he growled at it. "What?" He yelled into the receiver.

"Damon? This is Liz..."

Damon's eyes filled with tears and he hit his knees.

"Oh god. Is she...?" Damon asked quietly.

"We're gonna need you to come down to the station. Probably with a friend and not your children." Liz told him.

Damon hung up. Ric noticed that his eyes were cold and empty.

"Ric. Watch my sons. No one but me or Elena is to take them from this house." Damon croaked.

Damon ran down the stairs. Pulled all the baby stuff out of his car tossed it into the house and sped to Klaus'.

He just opened the door. Not caring about decency. Or that is was 4 in the morning.

He walked right into the bedroom and punched klaus in the arm. "Get up asshole. Need you." He growled.

Klaus sat up and yelled. "What the fuck mate? I'm sleeping!"

"Need you to come with me. Wrote her a note. Tell her to go to Ric."

Klaus did what Damon asked and pulled on pants. Then he wrote Caroline a note and pulled on shoes. Damon practically drug him put of the apartment and into the car as he pulled on his shirt.

Within minutes they were at the police station and being told what had happened.

{~}

Caroline and Jeremy sat on the couch watching the tv.

"If you have any idea of the whereabouts of Mason Lockwood please contact the police immediately. He is wanted for the murder of 12 women and the abduction of Lexi Smith and Elena Gilbert..."

{~}

Liz Forbes looked over the list again. Elena had made a list of reasons Mason Lockwood was a viable suspect, and it was pretty thorough.

'-Only dates blondes.

-violent

-drug addict

-black car

-refuses to hire blondes (doesn't want to attract attention to himself)

...'

The list went on and the sheriff couldn't believe they'd overlooked him.

{~}

"Lexi?" Elena whispered into the darkness.

"Yes Elena?"

"I don't want to die. I have to get back to my boys."

No one said anything for a minute.

"It's not you he wants. It's me. He won't come back after you." Elena whispered after a while.

"I haven't even seem his face. I don't know who he is." Lexi sobbed.

"I do. His name is Mason Lockwood. He's the reason I ended up in the mental hospital and rehab." She whispered.

After long minutes if silence Elena got an idea. She pulled the safety pin off her bra strap, lucky she breast fed, and scooted over to Lexi in the darkness.

Se grabbed the chain around the girls foot and quickly picked the lock. "Thank you Damon." She muttered.

As soon as the lock was loose Lexi offered to undo Elena's.

"I only had one. It won't work again. You go get help. We're at his house." Elena kissed Lexi's cheek and listened to her slip out through the small window by the ceiling.

"Please make it." Elena whispered into the darkness. Once again she was completely alone.


	27. Chapter 27 Saving Elena

****this chapter is violent! And a little graphic!****

"Well hello Brandi..." That sickening voice woke Elena early.

She didn't know how long it had been. When Lexi disappeared Mason had bolted over the window so she couldn't even keep track of the days.

"Or is it Elena?" Mason drawled.

Elena whimpered in fear. She knew that Lexi had either made it and help was on its way, or Mason had caught and killed her. All she could do now was hope for the former.

"Fuck you Mason." She growled. Pushing herself up from the floor.

"No Elena. Fuck. You!" He growled back and threw her to the floor.

{~}

Damon picked up the gun. He slid it into the back of his jeans. Pulling on his leather jacket he tucked a clip into his pocket and grabbed his helmet.

Ian and Ilario were with Alaric, Jeremy, and Caroline. Stefan and Matt had stepped up to keep track of Lexi since she'd shown up this morning.

{~}

_~flashback~_

_Lexi looked around bewildered. It was so dark. She didn't know where she was. Stumbling through the darkness, tripping over invisible things, running from the darkness, she finally found the road._

_She followed it for a long while. No cars came by, and soon the sun began to rise. Just around 6 in the morning she saw a large building just a little ways away. _

_She fell through the doors and a lady in white ran over to her. _

_"What's your name? What happened to you?" _

_"Lexi. Mason happened. Call Salvatore." The exhausted blonde whispered before passing out._

_..._

_"Mr. Salvatore?" The doctor asked entering the waiting room._

_Stefan and Damon both stood up._

_"The girl didn't specify which Salvatore I needed to call, so please come check on her then we can talk." _

_Damon followed Stefan in. Stefan began to laugh. The sound of his relief filled the room and Lexi's eyes fluttered open. _

_Damon turned and left the room. He couldn't be on there. Celebrating Lexi's life, not when he didn't know where Elena was._

_The doctor followed him out. "Damon? She's asked for you to be in the room."_

_Damon sighed and followed the doc back in. _

_"She's suffered some blunt force trauma to most of her body. Just bruising. She'll heal quickly. She's not been sexually assaulted at all. She's slightly malnourished, but that is all easily fixed..." _

_Damon zoned out. _

_"Damon? Damon!" _

_Damon shook his head. The room was empty except for Lexi and himself._

_"Uh, where'd Stefan go?" He asked, uncomfortable._

_"I have a message from Elena... I thought I should have him step out.." Lexi whispered._

_"What? You... Is..." _

_"She was ok when I left Damon. Hadn't been given food in about 24 hours, but she was ok..." _

_Damon wiped a tear from his face._

_"She wanted me to tell you..._

_ 'Damon, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going, but you would have stopped me. I was right though. Please kiss the boys for me.' _

_Or something close to that."_

_Damon took a deep breath. "Where?" He choked out._

_Lexi lay there silently for a while. Damon thought maybe she fell asleep. He moved his hand away from her bed, but she reached out and weakly pulled him back._

_He leaned in close to her face. _

_"Mason Lockwood. House." She whispered nearly silently. _

{~}

It had now been two days since Elena disappeared. He know that in about an hour the police would go talk to Lexi and get the same information from her and then it'd may be to late to save Elena.

He slammed the door shut and jumped on his bike. He was gonna fucking kill Mason.

Driving way to fast, while extremely angry is dangerous, but Damon did it anyways.

He sped towards Mason's house not slowing down until he reached the driveway, when he punched the brake he went flying forward off the bike. Rolling to a stop at the front steps, Damon gingerly pushed himself up from the ground, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. He gripped it tightly and yanked it back into place.

Damon looked around, there's was no one here. Mason's car was gone. This was his best chance to find Elena and get her home.

{~}

Elena heard someone's footsteps across the floor above her head and winced.

She crawled back into the deepest darkest corner and rolled into a ball. Tears streamed down her face and she sobbed silently. Her entire body shaking violently.

She couldn't help but think of earlier...

{~}

_~flashback~_

_"Elena." The menacing voice purred pulling her to her feet._

_Elena whimpered and struggled to pull away, but her body was so weak she collapsed into Mason's arms. _

_His fingers, hot against her cold skin, slipped under her chin and lifted her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, her stomach twisted in knots, she felt like she would be sick. Then Mason's lips crashed down on hers, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Exploring, tasting. _

_To weak to stop him she just stood there crying, arms pushing against his chest, struggling to get away. When he realized she was fighting against him he flung her to the floor. _

_Glaring down at the heap below him he grinned. "You're going to change your mind Elena. You will choose me." _

_Then he swung his leg, propelling his shoe into her side, hard. _

_Then he left. Elena heard the door open and the car pull out of the driveway. _

_Sitting up she began to dry heave, them suddenly, before she knew what was happening blood began to spew from her mouth, choking her. She couldn't breath, the blood was everywhere. _

_She was in so much pain she closed her eyes, unmoving and fell asleep._

{~}

Damon looked around the living room. He hadn't been here since before he went to jail, but nothing had changed.

He moved to the kitchen, it was spotless. Nothing on the counter except a small bottle of ruffies. Damon didnt touch it. He just took a picture and moved on.

Then to the bathroom. This was a different story. There was a towel, stained with blood, in the bathtub. A ring of keys on the counter, and a used syringe. Again, Damon took a picture.

Then finally he went to the bedroom and checked out the tv stand.

"Lexi. Jenna. Lisa. Sara. Vicky." Damon read the words on the first five CD's. "Those were the names of the girls..."

He took another picture and them clicked on the tv.

It was hard to see anything in the dark room, but he could make out a small scared face in one corner. And in the middle of the floor it looked as if something had spilled.

Damon hit his knees as he heard a small weak voice cry, "Damon. Damon please. I don't want to die."

Anger filled him again and he stood to his feet roaring. "ELENA!" He screamed as loud as he could.

{~}

Elena heard Damon's voice and thought it was a dream, then she heard it again. As quickly as she could she stood to her feet, then doubled over.

Again she began to heave and choke. She coughed once and blood began to spew from her mouth again. Covering her entire body and the floor around her. She hit her knees, screaming in pain as her bones cracked against the concrete.

Dragging herself to the middle of the room the looked towards the door that she couldn't reach.

"Damon." She whispered, knowing that somehow he would hear her. "I'm in the basement. Help me."

{~}

Damon stood mortified, watching Elena vomit something that looked sickeningly close to blood.

He watched her possibly fracture her knees and the crawl across the floor, then he heard her voice.

Damon ran from the room and to the hall closet. Mason had the entrance to his basement well hidden, he'd shown it to Damon once.

Damon wrenched open the door and pulled back the carpet. He pulled the small door hidden in the floor up and clicked on the light in the stairway.

He wanted to run down to her, but realized that she'd not had any kind human contact in 4 days. She wouldn't react well. So he slowly, and quietly descended down the stairs. When he came to a huge iron door he stopped.

He clicked on the light switch for the basement and pulled out his gun.

{~}

Having been in the dark for god knows how long, Elena didn't react well to the light suddenly turning on.

She jumped to her feet and ran to the corner, before falling on her face and beginning to heave again. Just as the blood began to flow she heard a gunshot.

Elena screamed. Cutting off the blood spewing out of her. Her whole body went ridged and she cowered even further into her corner I that's even possible.

{~}

Damon shot the lock, then he heard Elena scream, kicking the door it swung open and he stepped in.

Looking around he saw that it was very clean in the basement. Except for the fact that there was blood everywhere. The window had been boarded up and there was a semi long chain leading to one corner.

"Elena." Damon whispered. "It's okay sweetie. I'm right here for you."

Slowly he walked closer to her. When he was close enough to see her he saw she was surrounded by fresh blood, and it covered most of her body.

Her left eyes was swollen shut and her knees where black and purple, beginning to swell. Her hair was tied up in a messy matted bun. There were cuts and bruises peeking out from the blood stains, covering most of her arms and legs. Her breathing was shallow, and she clutched her right side weakly.

He kneeled down and shoved his pocket knife into the lock on her ankle, breaking it open. Then very, very gently he slid his arms under her frail body.

When his skin touched her she winced, and tried to move away, but she couldn't move. He noticed she was ice cold.

"It's okay Elena. It's Damon. I've got you." He whispered brushing the loose hair from her face.

Slowly she opened her eye and glanced at him. "Damon." She whispered, tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Let's go home." He said kissing her forehead.

Damon turned to the door.

"Well, someone finally figured it out." Mason drawled from the doorway.

Elena drew her body in tighter to Damon, terrified.

"Move Mason." Damon growled.

Mason pulled out a knife and took a step towards Damon and Elena.

"I'm going to have her." He whispered to Damon, swinging the knife at him.

Damon sighed and knelt down. He gently sat Elena on the floor.

"I don't think so Mason." Damon smirked. Then her pulled the gun out of his jeans and pointed it at Mason.

He pulled the trigger and Mason hit the floor. A small bullet wound in his head.

Damon picked up Elena, carried her upstairs, and called 911.

****Almost done With this story. Please READ AND REVIEW!****


	28. Chapter 28 healing

****short chapter... Sorry for the wait. Only 1 or 2 more till the story is over. Please read and review!****

Damon and Jeremy sat in the waiting room all night. Alaric still had the boys and everyone else had decided to go home.

Elena had suffered major trauma while Mason had her. She had 3 broken ribs, 2 cracked ribs, a punctured lung, both her knees were fractured, her left wrist was broken and she had extensive internal bleeding.

She had been in surgery for the last 7 hours. And they hadn't heard anything from anyone in about 5 hours. Damon was getting antsy.

Just around 5 in the morning Jeremy fell asleep and Damon was left alone in the silence. Waiting.

"Mr. Salvatore?" The voice woke Damon from his uneasy sleep.

He woke instantly. And stood up.

"Yes? Is Elena ok?" Damon asked worriedly.

"Yes. She's out of surgery, she'll probably be asleep for a while. She is stable. We're gonna have to go over the details in private."

She began to walk out of the room and Damon followed her.

They entered Elena's recovery room and his eyes filled with tears. She had a cast on her arm, both knees were in braces, she had 43 stitches down scattered across her face, chest and stomach. A nurse was taping up her chest to hold her ribs still as he watched.

{~}

"Damon?" Elena whispered.

Damon jumped to his feet and strode across the room.

"You're awake." Damon smiled and kissed her forehead.

"How long have I been here?"

"3 days. You've been awake a couple of times, but not lucid enough to talk. How're you feeling?"

"Sore. How bad is it?"

A nurse came in, and noticed Elena was awake.

"How're you feeling Miss Gilbert?" The nurse asked kindly.

"Sore. I don't really know what happened." Elena told her.

"Ok, well about 3 days ago Mr. Salvatore found you and rescued you.

You suffered extensive internal bleeding, a few broken bones, and some fractures. Your right lung was punctured. You've had two corrective surgeries. You won't be released for at least 2 more days.

You can have two visitors at a time. If you need anything just push this button."

The nurse made a move to administer pain medicine to Elena. An earsplitting shriek filled the room. The nurse took a step back quickly.

Damon jumped to her side. "It's okay Elena. It's okay. I won't let her give you the meds..." He turned to the nurse."She's a very new recovering addict. She does not want any narcotics."

"But she..."

Damon cut her off. "No. You will not give her anything stronger than Advil. End of discussion."

The nurse nodded and left the room.

Elena smiled at him. "Thank you. Can I see the boys?"

{~}

Over the next 2 week Elena slowly regained her strength. One day while bottle feeding Ian, she had to stop breast feedinfb because of her body's weak state, a nurse came in.

"Miss Gilbert, tomorrow you can go home."


	29. Chapter 29 Freedom

"Happy Birthday Elena!" Caroline sung sitting the cake down on the table in front of Elena.

Elena groaned. 19 years old. Good lord.

She still couldn't hold the boys because of her internal injuries so Caroline had been staying with her, and had secretly planned a small birthday lunch for her.

Bonnie, Lexi, Kat, and Hayley were all there.

Elena wiped tears from her eyes and smiled at her friends. Thank you guys.

{~}

Elena sat on the couch watching her sons walk around the living room playing. She couldn't believe they were 9 months old already.

"Mama." Giggled Ian holding out a toy to her.

"My ball!" Screeched Ilario reaching for the toy Elena was now holding.

Elena sighed and slowly moved to sit on the floor.

Her ribs, knees, and wrist had all healed completely over the last two months. She had some pretty nasty scars still but they would fade. Her only real issue anymore was her lungs and organs. She was restricted from any manual labor or rigorous exercise. She had breathing problems quite often as of late.

Elena sat with her sons, playing with their toys, watched them giggle and wrestle... She made them dinner and gave them baths and finally she put them to bed. Alone. Again.

{~}

Elena sat down on hers and Damon's bed and began to cry. After he had found out she was pregnant he'd promised to be there for them, no matter what. She hadn't thought she'd be raising twin sons alone.

But Damon was in jail. Where'd he'd been for a month.

She thought back to the trial.

{~}

_~flashback~_

_Damon took a seat on the stand. _

_..._

_"Mr. Salvatore, did you or did you not shoot Mason Lockwood?" The lawyer asked._

_"I did." Damon responded._

_"Was the wound fatal?" _

_"It was." _

_"So you're admitting to the murder of Mason Lockwood, correct?" The lawyer asked._

_"No. I did shoot Mason. And the resulting gunshot was fatal, but I shot him in self defense and in the defense of the mother of my children." Damon spoke loudly and calmly. Sure of himself._

_..._

_"Your honor, the prosecution would like to drop the murder charges. Though we do have a few more questions." The lawyer said upon reentering the room after the recess._

_The judge was silent for a moment._

_"The court will take note, the charges against Damon Giuseppe Salvatore for the murder of Mason Richard Lockwood have been dropped. _

_Please proceed." The judge stated and smacked his gavel._

_The lawyer approached Damon again, "Mr. Salvatore, have you been accused of murder previously?" _

_Damon sighed. "Yes, but if you look at the tapes you will see that Mason Lockwood was guilty of said murder." _

_"Mr. Salvatore, when you were released from prison 21 months ago were you sentenced to parol?" _

_"Yes. For three years. Though upon the evidence of Lockwood's guilt my parole was lifted." Damon said. _

_Damon had realized where the lawyer was headed with these questions._

_"When you were in possession of the gun you shot Mason with were you not breaking your parole?" The lawyer smirked._

_Damon hung his head. "I was." _

_"Nothing further your honor." The lawyer took his seat. _

_"We will take a two hour recess then the verdict shall be given." The judge said. He rose from his seat and left the room._

_..._

_"In the matter of manslaughter how does the jury plead?" The judge asked._

_"Not guilty, Your Honor." _

_"Damon Salvatore you are hereby sentenced 5 months in federal prison for breaking your parol. Case closed." The judge banged his gavel once more and left. _

{~}

Elena wiped the tears from her eyes and climbed out of bed. She had breakfast to make, and sons to dress, and girlfriends that were coming to see her today.

Elena washed her hair and put it into a high pony tail. She pulled on a pair of short shorts and Damon's favorite shirt. Smiling she sprayed his cologne on her and went to get the boys.

{~}

A son on either side of her eating pancakes was probably one of the few things keeping her going.

It had been 4 months since Damon went to jail and she had finally adjusted to the point where she was functioning very well.

Her life had become routine.

She got up at 6 every morning. Showered. Dressed. When the boys woke up she would make them pancakes and they all ate together.

Caroline would come visit for a few hours. The boys would take a nap. Elena would clean and rest. Then when the boys woke up they would play and have their family time. Some nights they'd go have dinner with Ric and others they'd have people over at their house.

Monday was grocery shopping day and Fridays was park day.

Nothing new. Nothing out of place. They didn't go lots of places, or do anything without a schedule.

But today was different. Today Caroline was coming to help plan the boys first birthday party.

They were renting out the whole Grille and only people with invitations would be able to get in. There were to be two separate cakes and tons of balloons. A professional photographer and a videographer.

{~}

Elena curled her hair and pulled on a dark blue silk dress. It wrapped around her like a glove. She smile and

slipped into strappy black heals and headed to the boys' room.

Caroline had bought them matching outfits. They had cute little orange pants, blue onesies that said 'birthday boy', long sleeve plaid button downs, and tiny little brown boots. They looked so cute!

She took both of their hands and led them carefully down the stairs to Damon's car. With them both buckled into their seats they headed to the grille.

{~}

The entire place was blue. Streamers. Balloons. Tablecloths. There were green accents and center pieces.

Caroline had outdone herself drastically. Elena hugged her tightly.

"You're by far the best friend ever care!"

Klaus smiled at Elena and took the boys to the ball pit he'd bought for them. To keep.

"Hey Lena. I bet I can make you think of someone who's more awesome that Caroline." Klaus chortled while playin with the boys.

"Who's that?" She laughed at him.

"Me." That voice rocked Elena so thoroughly she almost fell over.

Turning slowly Elena ran to Damon and jumped up, wrapping her legs around him.

She kissed him roughly. "God I've missed you baby." She whispered.

"Mmm, Lena. This isn't the best place sweetheart." Damon muttered kissing her neck discreetly.

"Right..." Elena slowly and carefully unwrapped her legs from him and straightened her dress.

She took his hand and led him to the ball pit. Ian and Ilario were playing with Klaus until Damon climbed in.

"Da-da!" Shrieked both boys climbing on him.

Elena had worked really hard showin them pictures of Damon so they'd recognize him.

{~}

That night Damon and Elena gave Ian and Ilario their baths and put them to bed together.

Then they went to bed together.

{~}

Elena unbuttoned Damon's suit jacket and dropped it on the floor, then quickly she removed his shirt, ripping the buttons off.

"Klaus is gonna be pissed." Damon growled as Elena placed open mouth kisses all over his body.

"Whatever." She giggled unbuttoning his pants. "I've missed you."

"Baby, you talking to me or little Damon?" He laughed.

"Hmmm..." Elena giggled.

Damon pushed her off of him and slowly unwrapped her dress from her body.

She had on only a tiny red thong on underneath and he tore it off of her immediately plunging two of his fingers into her core.

Elena screamed out his name. "Damon! You! You you you you you!" She chanted moaning out everything she could think of to make him keep going.

"Baby! Please. I need you." Elena growled as he brought her closer to her peak.

Damon replaced his hands and slammed into her.

Elena began to scream and he quickly covered her mouth with his own. Kissing her passionately.

"Damon..." Elena moaned as she came violently, her nails tearing into his back.

Elena moaning his name was all it took for Damon to cum. Grunting he spilled himself inside of her.

Collapsing onto the bed next to her, Damon wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her close.

"Damon?"

"Yeah sexy?"

"I'm not on birth control..." Elena whispered.

"Marry me."

Elena sat up. "What?"

Damon sat up and took her hands. "We have two sons together. I'm madly in love with you. Marry me Elena?"

"Yes!" she whispered.

Elena pushed him backwards and climbed on top of him. Sinking slowly into him. "Yes." She whispered. "Yes. Yes!"

*****So the epilogue is next. I hope you have all enjoyed this story! Please read and review*****


	30. Chapter 30 THE END

**_***So this is the Epilogue and it'll just kinda show some of the next few years of their life.***_**

~4 months after last chapter~

"Ugh." Elena groaned sitting up from the toilet. "I hate morning sickness."

Damon smirked and helped his fiancé up from the floor.

"Well if you didn't end up pregnant after the first time we're unprotected this wouldn't be a problem." He joked.

Elena smacked him and brushed her teeth.

"I have to go. Caroline and I are making wedding plans today baby." Elena smiled and kissed Damon's cheek.

"Don't forget about the doctors appointment!" Damon called out to her just as she walked out the door.

~6 months later~

"Ahhhhhhh!" Elena's agonized cries tore through Damon painfully. He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Damon shook his head at Elena. She was not happy with him at all. Not that he blamed her... she had barely cried during this labor.

He assumed that after two boys, a tiny little girl couldn't be to bad.

"One more Elena. Then you're done." The nurse smiled reassuringly.

"Can you shut up? I know what I'm doing!" Elena yelled at the nurse.

Damon chuckled, as tiny cries filled the room. Stepping foreword he cut his daughters umbilical cord and handed her to Elena.

"Pretty baby." Elena cooed, smiling.

"What's her name Lena?" Damon asked.

He had picked two names he liked and Elena got to pick which one it would be.

"Natalia Rosa Salvatore." Elena said smiling up at Damon.

"Natalia, Ian, and Ilario. Perfect baby." Damon swooped down and kissed her forehead.

~2 months later~

"Mama, tan I hol Nati?" Ian asked climbing up on the couch next to Elena.

"Promise to sit still? You can't move while you have her Ian." Elena said sternly.

"I pomis mommy." Ian smiled holding his little toddler arms out for his sister.

Elena situated Natalia in Ian's arms and smiled. It was hard for her to realize that tomorrow her sons would be two.

She thought back over the last 3 years of her life, there were good times and bad. Happy and sad. Times when things were so hard she thought she was going to die, and a few times she almost did die. But she had made it.

She had three beautiful children, a loving fiancé and was getting married soon. Her life was pretty perfect.

~4 months later~

"Is my hair ok?" Elena asked Caroline frantically.

"You look beautiful Elena. Damon's gonna be speechless." Caroline smiled slipping on her long red Maid of Honor dress.

Bonnie, Lexi, Hayley and Katherine all entered the room. They each had their hair up in elegant knots on the nape of their necks, short red bridesmaid dresses, and red flats.

Elena smoothed out her wedding dress for the millionth time. It was white and strapless. It hugged her body tightly until it reached hips before flowing out into a small train.

Her long hair was curled and had a veil tucked into it and she had on high red heals.

Picking up her bouquet of red roses and smiled.

{~}

Klaus took Caroline's arm an led her down the isle, then Bonnie and Jeremy, followed by Stefan and Lexi, then Tyler and Hayley , and last Elijah and Katherine.

Kat's daughter danced down the isle throwing rose petals with the twins on either side of her.

Finally the wedding march started and Alaric took Elena's hand. After what seemed like hours Ric placed Elena's hand in Damon's and stepped away.

{~}

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore. You may kiss your bride."

{~}

"Let's go home Ms. Salvatore." Damon smirked kissing his bride.

~6 months later~

"Purple Caroline. Not pink." Elena sighed into the phone.

Caroline was adamant that Natalia's party be pink, but Elena was not having it.

"Fine. Purple! I'll have everything perfect by 5. Even the photographer!" Caroline screeched happily before hanging up.

{~}

Damon dressed his daughter in a royal purple onesie that said "birthday princess" on it and clipped a small plastic tiara into her brown locks. Then he put on her little black tutu and carried her into see Elena.

"Lena?" Damon called out sitting Natalia down to put on his suit jacket.

Elena came out of the bathroom with her hair pulled up into a high ponytail. She was wearing a lanky black cocktail dress and purple heals.

Damon smirked at his wife. "You look... ravishing." He chuckled kissing his wife.

~2 years later~

Damon stood next to Klaus and smiled. Today blondie was marrying his best mate.

Elena led Caroline down the isle, supporting her best friend when there was no one else to do it.

Klaus watched his bride to be glide towards him. She wore a baby blue lace gown, she had white lilies tucked into her hair. A big white bow was tied around her swollen stomach, showing off the small child growing inside of her.

{~}

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Ms. Niklaus Mikaelson. You may kiss your bride."

~2 years layer~

11 yr old Isobel sat on the couch holding Kat and Elijah's 9 month old baby Alissa.

7 yr olds, Ian and Ilario were playing with matchbox cards, while 5 yr old Natalia brushed her baby doll's hair.

Ty and Hayley's daughter Tessa was 8. And they had 2 more children. Brian was 5 and Tyler Jr. Was 2. Hayley was about 5 months along with baby number four.

Klaus sat with Caroline while she fed their 18 month old son Malachi.

Stefan and Lexi reclined on a couch while she moaned about her swollen feet. At 9 months pregnant she was very unhappy.

Damon and Elena sat on another couch just enjoying having all their friends and family together for Christmas.

Jeremy stood up and smiled. "Bonnie and I have an announcement! We're getting married!"

Everyone took turns congratulating an hugging them.

{~}

Everyone was happy. Life was perfect. Friends. Family. Love.

~THE END~

**_**sad to be ending this story. I hope you've all loved it! Thank you so much for your reviews! _**

**_Cookies and love to all my readers 3_**

**_Any ideas you have for a new story plz PM me!*** _**


End file.
